


Eres mi adicción I - Adicta a ti

by CarelynStark



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Sex, alternative universe, obsesión
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarelynStark/pseuds/CarelynStark
Summary: Recién graduada de la universidad, Emma tenía el plan perfecto para su vida, hasta que ella apareció... Y se convirtió en su obsesión.





	1. Notas...

Nota de autor: Primero que nada, bienvenidos sean todos. Me gustaría aclarar varias cosas. Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi (como si hiciera falta aclararlo). La historia tampoco me pertenece, hace tiempo leí aquí mismo una historia que estaba siendo adaptada de una trilogía, pero la autora no terminó dicho fanfiction, lo cual me puso muy triste (y molesta, también) y decidí buscar las novelas originales y aquí estamos. Sin embargo, habrán algunos personajes nuevos y escenas modificadas por el bien de los personajes que ya conocemos.

Tengo varios capítulos bajo la manga, sin embargo, la velocidad de publicación va a variar porque tampoco quiero acabar con todos los capítulos adaptados de una vez. Y porque aún quedan muchos por adaptar. Y trabajo y estudio, así que, que puedo decirles, mis pequeños saltamontes.

Acepto todos y cada uno de sus reviews, sea bueno o malo. Nos alimentan...

* * *

_Con su título de Administración de Empresas en mano, Emma Swan está deseando mostrar su valía para obtener un ascenso en el club nocturno en el que trabaja. Y aunque el acoso y las órdenes de alejamiento ya son cosa del pasado, nuestra protagonista no contaba con la aparición de Regina, con todo su atractivo, inteligencia y cautivadores ojos chocolate; justo el tipo de persona de la que Emma debería alejarse sino quiere recaer en sus antiguos hábitos._

_Y ahora, sin más, les pido que se embarquen conmigo en este aventura..._


	2. Capítulo 1

Y sin más, aquí vamos.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Me sentía viva.

Los destellos que alternaban oscuridad y luces tenues, el ritmo palpitante de una remezcla de Ellie Goulding, el movimiento de cuerpos sudorosos bailando, apretándose entre sí, disfrutando unos de otros… El club The Rabbit Hole se me introducía en las venas y me excitaba como no había permitido que nada ni nadie lo hiciera desde hace tiempo. Cuando estaba allí —trabajando en la barra, ayudando a os camareros o al DJ— me sentía más libre que en cualquier otro momento del día. Porque aquel club tenía magia.

Y para mí un efecto sanador.

Con toda su vibración y su vida, el club constituía un refugio seguro para mí. Era un lugar al que me podía atar sin preocuparme por estar excediéndome. Nadie me iba a demandar por estar demasiado concentrada en el trabajo ni por dedicarle demasiado tiempo. Pero corría el rumor de que The Rabbit Hole estaba en venta desde hace tiempo, y que estaba a punto de pasar a otras manos.

Con un nuevo propietario, todo podía cambiar.

"Em" Zafiro —cuyo nombre real era Ella— la camarera que trabajaba en la planta de arriba me sacó de mis pensamientos para devolverme al trabajo. "Necesito un vodka tonic, un ruso blanco y dos _butterbals_ ".

"Lo tengo." Cogí el vodka del estante que tenía detrás.

"Es increíble lo lleno que está esto para ser un jueves" dijo mientras yo le preparaba lo que me había pedido.

"Es el público del verano. Verás como en una semana esto se pone a reventar." Estaba deseándolo. El verano en el club era un auténtico espectáculo.

"Y es entonces cuando esto se pone divertido." Rubí Lucas, la encargada del club, se unió a la conversación y sus ojos brillaron cuando la fuerte luz que iluminaba la barra le alumbró el delgado rostro.

"Divertido de verdad." Le dediqué a Rubes —como me gustaba llamarla— una amplia sonrisa y le guiñé un ojo mientras empezaba a colocar las copas en la bandeja de Zafiro y sentía que el estómago se me ponía tenso con un destello de deseo.

Ella respondió con un guiño de los suyos, avivando la chispa en mi vientre hasta convertirla en una pequeña llama. No porque Rubes fuera el amor de mi vida, pero la pasión que compartíamos por el club provocaba algo dentro de mí. Mi interés por aprender más y ascender desde mi puesto de camarera parecía interesarle también a ella. Más de una noche en la que me ponía al corriente del negocio había terminado con intensas sesiones en donde no podíamos mantener las manos fuera de la otra. Aunque no me sentí atraída por ella de inmediato, su elevada estatura, cabello oscuro y sus impresionantes ojos verdes, me fueron gustando cada vez más. Acompañado además, por su entusiasmo trabajador y su estilo en la gestión eran las cualidades que yo exigía en una mujer.

Y, la verdad sea dicha, la mitad de aquella atracción la causaba el poco efecto que provocaba en mis sentimientos. Teníamos una buena química, pero no me hacía perder los estribos como otras mujeres.

Me puse a preparar el resto del pedido de mi compañera mientras Rubes llenaba vasos de chupito y supuse que se trataba de un pedido de otro de los camareros, ya que muy pocas veces Rubes se metía detrás de la barra, pero esa noche andábamos escasos de personal así que agradecimos su ayuda. Sobre todo, por la manera alarmante en la que llegaban los pedidos.

Un cliente habitual estaba apoyado sobre la barra con sus amigos intentando llamar mi atención y, por el rabillo del ojo, vi a una mujer con un corto vestido negro colocándose en el otro extremo de la barra. Le di a Zafiro el resto de los tragos y la cuenta, pero Rubí la detuvo antes de que se fuera.

"Espera. Ahora que unos cuantos estamos aquí, me gustaría brindar por Em." Nos pasó los chupitos que había estado sirviendo. Y era Tequila, mi preferida.

Le enviamos miradas recelosas, porque, aunque no era raro tomar uno o dos chupitos durante el turno, siempre lo hacíamos a escondidas, nunca delante del encargado y, desde luego, no por iniciativa suya.

"No se preocupen" dijo Rubes, chocando su hombro contra el mío y sonriendo a los otros. "Es una ocasión especial"

Me encogí de hombros, sonreí y acepté el chupito que me ofrecía. "Tu eres la jefa" comenté.

"Y como estamos demasiado ocupados como para hacer un brindis decente, digamos simplemente que brindamos por ti, Em. Estamos orgullosos de ti, rubia." Aclamó.

Me puse colorada y choqué mi copa mientras todos los demás que estaban alrededor, incluyendo los clientes, se reían y gritaban «bien dicho» y «salud».

"¡Si!" grité emocionada. Me había esforzado mucho para conseguir mi licenciatura. Yo también me sentía orgullosa de mi misma. Dejé el vaso de chupito con un golpe. "Dios, esto es bueno"

Consciente de que los clientes ya empezaban a impacientarse, Zafiro se fue con el pedido mientras Rubí preparaba el de Todd, el otro camarero. Dirigí mi atención al cliente habitual, un tipo cuyo nombre nunca recordaba. Se inclinó hacía adelante para darme un abrazo y yo se lo devolví. Puede que no lo recordara, pero sabía ganarme mis propinas.

"Cuatro cervezas de barril" dijo levantando la voz por encima de la música, que parecía haber aumentado el volumen en los últimos minutos. "¿Dónde está Esmeralda?"

Claro, este era el muchacho que flirteaba normalmente con Belle —o Esmeralda para el caso—, otra de las camareras.

"Ella hará todos mis turnos la semana que viene, así que descansa esta noche" le dije mientras le entregaba dos barriles y empezaba a llenar los demás.

"Estupendo. ¿Y qué harás durante tus vacaciones?" y claro, como no estaba Esmeralda, el cliente intentó exhibir sus encantos ante mí. Paseo sus ojos por mi pecho, que con el atuendo que llevaba era difícil pasarlos por alto debido al escote pronunciado.

"Absolutamente nada" quería que mi voz sonara como que estaba deseando que llegaran las vacaciones. Lo cierto es que me había tomado unos días libres para ir a casa y pasar tiempo con mi hermano mayor. Pero esa misma tarde, Neal había suspendido el viaje argumentando que estaba demasiado saturado de trabajo. Ni siquiera podría asistir a la fiesta de mi graduación.

Me tragué las emociones que amenazaban con aparecer en mi rostro. Porque además de sentirme decepcionada, estaba aterrorizada. No me resultaba atractivo no tener nada en que ocupar mi tiempo. Varias veces estuve a punto de decirle a Rubí que me incluyera en la planificación de la semana, pero cada vez que empezaba a hablar me sentía como una auténtica fracasada. Quizá una semana libre me vendría bien. Podría arreglármelas, _¿verdad?_

Pero ahora no era el momento de preocuparse por la semana siguiente. Terminé de atender al cliente habitual y fui a ocuparme de la mujer del vestido negro que estaba al otro extremo de la barra.

"¿Qué deseas… tomar?" Mis palabras se fueron apagando cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los de la mujer, y mis pulmones se quedaron sin aire, succionado de repente por la intensa mirada que se cruzó con la mía.

Increíblemente hermosa, yo no podía apartar la vista. Su físico actuó inmediatamente como un imán. Lo cual quería decir que se trataba exactamente de la clase de mujer que debía evitar. Y a toda costa.

Después de que rompieran el corazón muchas veces, había descubierto que me sentía atraída en dos categorías. La primera, podría describirse como las de un polvo y adiós. Estas mujeres me llevaban a la cama, pero resultaba fácil dejarlas cuando era necesario. Y solo me tomaba la molestia de estar con las de ese grupo, eran las más seguras. Rubes, por ejemplo, pertenecía a esta categoría. Luego, estaban las mujeres que eran de todo menos seguras. No eran de un polvo y adiós. Eran de las que «¡mierda!». Me atraían con tanta intensidad que me absorbían, y hacían que me concentrara por completo en todo lo que ellas hicieran, dijeran o fueran. Huía de esas mujeres, lejos y a toda velocidad.

Dos segundos después de fijar la mirada en esta mujer, supe que debía salir huyendo. Ya.

Me resultaba familiar. Debía de haber estado antes en el club. Pero, si había estado antes, no entendía cómo podía haberle olvidado. A simple vista era la mujer más impresionante del planeta. Un hermoso rostro cincelado, que encajaba perfectamente con su cabello largo y oscuro, y los ojos marrones mas intensos que haya visto en mi vida. Sus labios estaban cubiertos de rojo oscuro, eran regordetes y se veían francamente besables, haciendo que mi piel se pusiera de gallina inmediatamente, deseando tenerlos sobre mi boca, mi rostro y en la parte interna de mis mulos. Su vestido estaba ricamente diseñado a su medida, y por lo poco que pude ver, abrazando las curvas de la manera correcta, de un gusto exquisito. Y su olor, _mierda_ , esa fragancia era diferente a cualquier otra, olfatee un poco, lo cual hizo que mi corazón se acelerara y mi excitación se disparara aún más.

Pero no era solo su incomparable belleza y su despliegue de feminidad lo que me abrasaba entre las piernas y me hacía buscar la salida más cercana. Era su forma de observarme, como ninguna mujer lo había hecho nunca: un ansia de posesión en su mirada, como si no estuviera solo desnudándome en su mente, sino que hubiera decidido que, salvo ella, nunca más habría otra que me saciara.

La deseé al instante y una punzada de obsesión empezó a arraigar en mi vientre —una sensación antigua, oscura y familiar—. Pero el hecho de que yo la deseara no importaba. La expresión de su rostro decía que ella me tendría, ya sea que yo quisiera o no, que era algo tan inevitable como si ya hubiera ocurrido.

Me aterrorizó. El vello se me puso de punta como prueba de mi miedo. O tal vez debido a la excitación. _No, joder_.

"Un coctel _conexyon,_ por favor" su rica voz ronca me atrajo como polilla a la llama, casi haciendo que olvidara que tenía que servirle. Pensar en atenderle me pareció tan caliente que cuando me recordó cual era mi trabajo casi me desviví por prepararle su orden.

"Lo tendré listo en un minuto"

"Bien" fue lo único que dijo, pero oír nuevamente esa voz aterciopelada y firme consiguió que se me acelerara el pulso.

Cuando le entregué el coctel, sus dedos acariciaron ligeramente los míos y me estremecí. De una manera evidente. Me miró sorprendida, con sus perfectas cejas ligeramente levantadas, como si le hubiera encantado mi reacción.

Retiré mi mano con brusquedad y me la llevé al corpiño de mi vestido, como si la tela pudiera borrar el calor desplazado desde el lugar donde me había tocado hasta los dedos de los pies. Yo _nunca_ acariciaba los dedos de los clientes. ¿Por qué lo había hecho ahora?

Porque no había podido evitar tocarle. Me sentía tan atraída por ella, y deseaba tanto algo que no sabía calificar, que habría aprovechado cualquier otra oportunidad para tocarle.

_Otra vez no. Ahora no. Ni nunca._

Me aparté. Me aleje rápidamente. Bueno, todo lo lejos que podía irme; me acurruqué en el rincón opuesto de la barra. Rubí podía servir a esa mujer si quería algo más. Yo _tenía_ que mantenerme alejada de ella.

Entonces, siguiendo la mala suerte que me ha acompañado en mi vida, Zafiro regresó. "Rubí, aquel grupo de la burbuja cinco está molestando otra vez a la camarera"

"Ya voy" y se dirigió a mí. "¿Puedes quedarte sola un minuto?"

"Lo tengo todo controlado" pero no era así. No con la señora _Atraeré-a-Emma-hasta-que-pierda-toda-su-cordura_ estaba sentada en el otro extremo de la barra.

Pero mi respuesta sonó convincente, Rubí salió de detrás de la barra y me dejó sola con la del vestido. Incluso el cliente habitual y sus amigos se habían unido a un grupo de chicas risueñas que estaban en una mesa cercana. Yo eché un vistazo a la pista de baile esperando atraer clientes, mirando hacia aquel mar de caras. Necesitaba que me pidieran copas. De lo contrario, la mujer del vestido podría pensar que le estaba evitando escondida en mi rincón, _lo cual es cierto_. Pero, para ser sincera, la distancia entre nosotras no consiguió difuminar la inmensa bola de desea que me daba vueltas en el vientre. Era una evasión sin sentido.

Suspiré y limpié con un trapo la barra que tenía delante, aunque no parecía que lo necesitara, solo para mantenerme ocupada. Cuando me atreví a mirar hacia la mujer sexy que había invadido mi espacio, me di cuenta de que su coctel estaba casi vacío.

Pero también me di cuenta de que tenía los ojos clavados en mí. Su mirada penetrante parecía ir más allá de la típica mirada de un cliente que intenta atraer al camarero, pero, consciente de mi tendencia a exagerar el significado de las acciones de los demás, rechacé aquella idea. Reuní valor y me obligué a preguntarle.

¿A quién trato de engañar? No fue necesario obligarme a nada. Me deslicé hacia ella como si estuviera tirando de mi con una cuerda invisible.

"¿Quieres otro?"

Entorno sus ojos marrones de manera deliciosa antes de responder. "No, estoy bien" me deslizó un billete de cien. Claro. Yo había esperado que me diera su tarjeta de crédito para averiguar su nombre.

_No, no. No era eso lo que esperaba._ No me importaba como se llamaba. No tampoco me fijé en que su mano izquierda carecía de anillo alguno, aunque estamos en la era moderna donde nadie usaba ya uno. Ni en que seguía observando cada uno de mis movimientos como un halcón mientras yo cogía el dinero que había dado y marcaba su copa en la caja registradora.

"¿Una ocasión especial?"

La miré extrañada y, después recordé que había visto nuestro rápido brindis.

"Eh… si. Mi graduación. Mañana me dan el título de un Máster de Administración de Empresas."

Su rostro se iluminó con auténtica admiración.

"Felicidades. Brindo por tu éxito." Levantó su copa hacía mí y bebió el último trago.

"Gracias" murmuré absorta, mirando su boca, cómo sacaba la lengua para limpiarse la última gota de liquido de los carnosos labios.

Cuando dejó la copa en la barra, extendí la mano para darle el cambio, preparada para el estremecimiento del contacto que inevitablemente ocurriría cuando lo tomara de mi mano.

Pero aquel contacto nunca se produjo.

"Quédatelo" dijo.

"No puedo" me había dado cien dólares. Por un cóctel. No podía aceptarlo.

"Puedes. Y lo vas a hacer" su tono imponente debería haberme exasperado, pero, en lugar de ello me calentó más. "Consideralo un regalo, por tu graduación."

"Vale." Su comportamiento hizo desaparecer mi intención de protestar. "Gracias." Me giré para guardar el dinero en el bote de las propinas que estaba en la parte de atrás de la barra, enfadada conmigo misma por el efecto que esa desconocida provocaba en mí.

"¿Se trata también de una fiesta de despedida?." Su voz sonó baja detrás de mi, haciendo que girara para mirarla. "No te imagino consiguiendo un Máster de Administración para seguir trabajando de camarera."

Por supuesto, eso es lo que una mujer que deja casi cien dólares de propina pensaría. Probablemente se trataba de una mujer de negocios que compartía la opinión de mi hermano: que hay trabajos que merecía la pena tener y trabajos que eran para los demás. El de camarera era para los últimos.

Pero a mí me encantaba ese trabajo. Es más, me encantaba el club. La única razón por la que había empezado la licenciatura era porque necesitaba hacer más cosas. Algo que me mantuviera _ocupada_ , era lo que había dicho Neal cuando se ofreció a pagarme los gastos que excedieran de lo que cubría mi beca y la ayuda económica.

Fue una buena decisión La correcta, pues básicamente había conseguido que mi vida dejase de dar vueltas en espiral sin control alguno. Durante los últimos tres años había dedicado mi tiempo a la facultad y al club. El problema era que los estudios habían hecho desaparecer casi todas mis preocupaciones. En cambio ahora, endeudada hasta el cuello por los préstamos para los estudios, tenía que buscar el modo de llegar a fin de mes sin dejar The Rabbit Hole.

Pero tenia un plan. Quería que me ascendieran. Había estado el año anterior ayudando en labores de supervisión pero no había conseguido el puesto de forma oficial porque los encargados tenían que trabajar a jornada completa. Pero, ahora que los estudios habían terminado, disponía de más horas. Rubí me había estado preparando para ese puesto. El único problema en mi trayectoria podría ser la aparición de un nuevo propietario. Pero no iba a preocuparme por eso. _Todavía_.

Aunque explicar cuáles eran mis intenciones a una desconocida nunca era fácil y por lo tanto no me apetecía. ¿Era inteligente sacarse un Máster en Administración de Empresas de la Escuela Empresarial de Stern para dedicarse a la gerencia de un club? Pero aún así, lo intenté.

"Lo cierto es que me gustaría ascender aquí. Me encanta el mundo de la noche, amo el club."

Para mi agradable sorpresa, ella asintió y sus ojos relucieron cuando se echó hacía adelante bajo la luz blanca y brillante de la barra.

"Te hace sentirte viva"

"Exacto." Sonreí. ¿cómo lo sabia?

"Se nota."

Hermosa, rica y en sintonía conmigo. Era exactamente el tipo de mujer con la que me podría obsesionar, y no de un modo sano.

"¡Emma!" El grito del cliente habitual de antes me apartó de los ojos intensos ojos chocolate que me estaban quemando. "Me voy, quería felicitarte de nuevo de desearte mucha suerte. Y mira, aquí tienes mi teléfono. Llámame alguna vez. Puedo ayudarte a mantenerte ocupada durante tu semana de descanso."

"Gracias… Eh..." Leí el nombre escrito en la servilleta que me había dado. Adam. Esperé a que se hubiera ido antes de lanzar la servilleta a la basura que estaba debajo de la barra y entonces crucé la mirada con la mujer del vestido.

"¿Haces eso con todos los teléfonos que te dan?"

Me detuve. No es que no hubiera salido nunca con algún cliente, pero en ningún caso con un habitual. Era una norma. No quería volver a verlos. Demasiada tentación para volverme loca con ellos.

Sin embargo, no tenía ningún interés en mantener esa conversación con la desconocida. Como su mirada estaba constantemente fija en mi, al final concluí que no era yo la única que se sentía atraída. No después de que me diera una propina tan generosa.

"¿Estás tratando de averiguar si tiraría tu número de teléfono?"

"Tal vez"

Su reacción provocó mi sonrisa e hizo que la humedad que se había ido aglomerando entre mis piernas se volviera más densa. Era divertido flirtear con ella. Muy mal. Tenía que ponerle fin. Coloqué las manos sobre la barra y me incliné hacía ella para que pudiera oírme mejor por encima de la música, tratando de no deleitarme con la abrasadora mirada que lanzó a mi escote.

"El tuyo no lo tiraría. No lo tomaría, en primer lugar"

Entrecerró los ojos, pero aún permanecía la diversión en ellos.

"¿No soy tu tipo?"

"No es por eso precisamente." Fingir que no me sentía atraída por ella era inútil. Ya tenía que ser consciente de cómo reaccionaba por ella.

"Entonces, ¿por qué?"

"Porque estás buscando algo pasajero. Algo divertido con lo que jugar." Me incliné aún más sobre ella para asestar mi frase final, la que haría desistir incluso a la más fogosa de las mujeres. "Y yo soy de las que se encariñan. Y mucho." Me incorporé completamente para ver su reacción. "¿A que con esto se te esconden las ganas?"

Esperaba ver el pánico brillar en su rostro. En lugar de eso, vi el fantasma de una sonrisa.

"Emma Swan, tú puedes hacer de todo menos asustarme." Y a pesar de lo que le había dicho, se puso de pie y se colocó una chaqueta que estaba en el respaldo de la silla alta y no había notado. "Felicidades de nuevo. Todo un logro."

Me quedé mirándola un buen rato mientras se alejaba, más desinflada por su repentina marcha de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

Tardé unos cinco minutos desde que se fue en darme cuenta de que yo no le había dicho mi nombre.

* * *

¿Y qué les parece?


	3. Capítulo 2

Todos los errores son míos por supuesto. :D

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

"¿Conoces ya al nuevo dueño?" Levanté la vista de la carpeta hacia el culo de Belle mientras ella estudiaba el contenido de la pequeña nevera que había tras la barra. Su cabello castaño caía en cascada y rebotaba con sus movimientos. Fruncí el ceño, no me había olvidado de que había un nuevo propietario, pero intentaba no pensar en ello, consciente de que me obsesionaría.

El enfado de que me lo recordaran se reflejó en la rudeza de mi respuesta.

"¿Cuándo lo iba a conocer?" No había estado en el club desde que conseguí mi licenciatura hace más de una semana.

Belle cerró la puerta de la nevera y me miró con las cejas ligeramente levantadas.

"No lo sé. Quizá te habías pasado por aquí o algo parecido" se encogió de hombros.

Me conocía demasiado bien. Me había contenido varias veces la semana anterior para no ir, y había supuesto una batalla, pero había conseguido mantenerme alejada.

"No. Lo cierto es que he pasado la mayor parte de la semana en un spa."

"Vaya." Belle me miró con expresión divertida. "¿Te has ganado la lotería y no me he enterado?"

"Casi. Ha sido un regalo de Neal." Mi hermano no se había molestado en enviar una tarjeta. Solo un sobre que contenía el billete de tren y un folleto del hotel que me entregó mi portero el día que se celebraba mi graduación.

Un gran detalle.

Y muy poco propio de mi hermano. Quizá fue idea de su esposa.

"Que… bonito." Belle odiaba a mi hermano y nunca se había molestado en ocultarlo. Ella era una de las pocas personas de mi visa que conocía mi historial, era enormemente leal y siempre estaba de mi parte. Todo lo contrario de mi hermano. Eso hizo que de inmediato entraran en conflicto.

"No seas tan mala. Fue bonito de verdad. Hice un montón de cosas que no había hecho nunca… Montar a caballo, escalar una roca… Y bueno…" rodé mis ojos con diversión. "Montones de tratamientos de spa… ¡Tócame la piel!" Extendí la mano para que me la tocara.

"Tienes razón. Tan suave como la un bebé"

"La verdad es que ha sentado bien. Justo lo que necesitaba. Relajarme y a la vez mantenerme ocupada."

"Vaya, un punto para Neal. Puede que al fin este madurando" su voz salió un poco más optimista. "¿Y qué tal el resto del tiempo que no has estado en el spa?"

_Triste_. Los cinco días en el spa habían sido perfectos, pero después de que el viaje terminó tuve que regresar a la vida real. Lo cual significaba un apartamento vacío y una mente que se negaba a dejar de funcionar.

"Me alegro de haber vuelto, si es eso lo que preguntas. Y puede que tenga cuatro o cinco archivos llenos de ideas nuevas para el club."

Se rió.

"Bueno, al menos esa es una obsesión sana" sonreí avergonzada.

"Medio sana" no reímos.

Busqué el vodka _Hole_ , que, según mi informe, estaba en el estante, y marqué su presencia en el papel cuando lo encontré. Tener una mente activa tenía sus ventajas. Siempre hacía inventarios perfectos y presentaciones precisas. Era en mi relación con las personas —las mujeres específicamente hablando— donde la obsesión tenía sus inconvenientes.

Me apoyé en la barra de atrás y miré el reloj. Quince minutos para la apertura.

Eso significa quince minutos más antes de que las luces se apagaran para ponerse en modo club. Aquel lugar con todas las luces encendidas me hacía sentir vulnerable, desnuda y fuera de lugar. Incluso la personalidad descarada de Rubí quedaba ahogada, como si le hubieran bajado el volumen.

Pasé los ojos por la barra y los detuve en el lugar donde la mujer del vestido había estado sentada la última vez que fui a trabajar. No era la primera vez que pensaba en ella desde aquella noche. Sabía mi nombre, casi todos los habituales lo sabían y ya muchos me llamaban por él, pero mi apellido no era de conocimiento público para ellos, así que ¿cómo?

"¿En qué piensas?" Belle interrumpió mi tren de pensamientos imitando mi postura apoyada sobre la barra.

Me encogí de hombros, se habría asustado si le hubiera contado que una desconocida sabía mi nombre, habría supuesto además de que mi seguridad estaba en peligro. Por otra parte, yo mostraba una marcada empatía por la gente que tenía la necesidad de obtener más información de la debida. Y no quería recibir un sermón sobre posibles acosadores. Porque yo _sabía todo_ sobre ellos.

Pero podía contarle otras cosas sobre aquella mujer misteriosa.

"La última vez que trabajé, una mujer…" hice una pausa al recordar lo magnéticamente atractiva que había sido ella. "Una mujer increíblemente buena, la verdad, me dio cien dólares por un _conexyon_. Y, me dijo que me quedara con el cambio."

"¿Y esperaba que te la follaras contra la pared al salir del club?"

"No. Pensé que era eso lo que pretendía, pero…" ¿Qué es lo que quería? ¿Me había parecido que estaba muy interesada por mí o me lo había imaginado, influida por el deseo que yo misma había sentido por ella? "No sé, se fue sin intentar nada." Yo había tratado de ahuyentarle, pero no pareció ser esa la razón por la que se marchó. "Fue… raro."

"¿Material para masturbación de una noche?" preguntó sonriente.

"Uff. Eso no te lo voy a decir" me reí.

"Em, tu cara ya me lo dice todo."

Durante la última semana, ella había aparecido en mis pensamientos, sin duda vestida con menos ropa. Y aunque las fantasías sexuales eran bastante inocentes para la mayoría de la gente, pensar demasiado en una mujer no significaba nunca nada bueno para mí, y Belle lo sabía. Pero no necesitaba que me sermoneara. Mientras no la viera —y había pocas posibilidades de que eso ocurriera—, yo estaría bien.

Me puse a ordenar en la barra cosas que no necesitaban estar ordenadas y cambié de tema:

"Así que el nuevo dueño… ¿Lo conoces? ¿Cómo es?"

Belle se me quedó mirando, extrañada.

"Para empezar, es una mujer. Más joven de lo que realmente esperaba. Unos treinta y dos o treinta y cinco. Exageradamente rica. Pero exageradamente perra. Se pasea por el lugar como si fuera de la realeza y mira todo como si nada fuera digno de ella. Ya la llamamos _La Reina Malvada_. Principalmente es una fanática de la limpieza, inspecciona todo, pasa el dedo por las barras para asegurarse de que están limpias, como si tuviera un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo o algo así. Ah, y hablando de material para una masturbación, te vuelves loca de lo caliente que está."

Belle pensaba que cualquier persona que fuera capaz de conservar su cabello sobre su cabeza era atractiva, así que lo que me dijo no significaba gran cosa. Pero el apodo me hizo reír. El personal llevaba un tiempo siendo poco estricto con la limpieza y le vendría bien un poco de mano firme. Al menos eso es lo que yo diría si fuera la encargada. Aquella información me dio esperanzas de que la nueva dueña y yo pudiéramos llevarnos bien.

Me pregunté quién habría sido la mujer que soltó la exagerada cantidad de dinero que pedían por The Rabbit Hole. No es que no lo valiera, pero necesitaba algunas reparaciones serias para destacar en el mar de los clubes neoyorquinos. ¿Habría visto la nueva dueña el potencial del local? ¿Se implicaría mucho? ¿Dejaría el negocio bajo el control de Rubí?

"Esta noche la conocerás" Belle se paseó por delante de mí. "Supongo que ella es un pez gordo en el mundo empresarial. Probablemente hayas escuchado acerca de ella. _Regina Mols_ o algo así"

Me quedé boquiabierta.

"¿Te refieres a _Regina Mills_?" Dejé de respirar mientras ella asentía. "Belle, ella es una de las empresarias con más éxito de Estados Unidos con menos de cuarenta años. Es como una diosa en ese mundo."

Regina Mills había nacido en una acaudalada familia de Rockefeller de la actualidad. Era la hija menor y había multiplicado diez veces la riqueza de los Mills. Como estudiante de Empresariales, me había interesado en varios de sus negocios.

"Ya sabes que no se mucho acerca de personas importantes" Belle comentó sin cuidado. "Aunque no me sorprendiera si estuviera entre las diez más importantes _"_

La ignoré, mordiéndome el labio tratando de recordar una foto de ella. Sentía que algo importante se me escapaba, algo que no podía identificar. Una conexión que mi mente no conseguía realizar.

"En fin." Dijo Belle, volviendo a apoyarse en la barra. "Creo que está por aquí. La he visto entrar antes en la oficina, cuando tu estabas atrás en el almacén."

Asentí, ausente. Sin estar segura de si me entusiasmaba o no conocer a Regina Mills. Una parte de mí quería saberlo todo sobre una o dos de sus famosas decisiones empresariales. Y compartir con ella algunas ideas podría ser estupendo.

O espantoso.

¿Y sí yo no tenía ninguna sugerencia que ella no haya pensado ya?. Regina Mills no necesitaba que mis pobres ideas le ayudaran a mejorar el club. A menos que no tuviera intención de implicarse en el negocio. Pero entonces, ¿para qué comprarlo?

_Mierda._

Antes de que mi visión de futuro que deseaba explotara en mi imaginación hiperactiva, tenía que conocerla y tantearla, ya sea que me intimidara o no.

Así que tomé aire varias veces de forma inconsciente para calmarme y, a continuación, volví a centrar mi atención en las existencias de la barra. Concentrada en mi tarea, me moví automáticamente al ritmo suave de la música y me olvidé por un momento de mis preocupaciones.

Aunque la música no estaba en el volumen habitual —ya que podíamos hablar cómodamente sin levantar la voz—, me impidió escuchar que la puerta de la oficina que estaba a la izquierda de la barra se abría. Por eso no noté a las personas que estaban detrás de mí. Tenía el brazo estirado hacía arriba, cogiendo la botella de Tequila Gold y al darme la vuelta para colocarlo en otro sitio, mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Rubí, quien me examinó de pies a cabeza. Le sonreí, encantada de que mi ajustado corsé no hubiera pasado desapercibido ya que me lo coloqué por ella, y apenas podía respirar con la maldita cosa puesta. Pero la penetrante mirada que me dedicó empezó a calentarme a fuego lento.

Entonces, crucé los ojos con la persona que acompañaba a Rubí. Y empalidecí de inmediato.

Regina Mills.

Pasaron dos cosas de inmediato: primero, mi excitación creció alarmantemente rápido y, segundo, por fin mi cerebro hizo la conexión que antes no lo lograba establecer. Regina Mills era la sexy mujer de la barra.

De forma inconsciente escudriñé su apariencia. Al verla del todo, me pareció aún más atractiva, sobre todo bajo una mejor iluminación. De nuevo estaba vistiendo un vestido ricamente diseñado, de color gris oscuro, a medio muslo y con un escote agradable, sin ser demasiado revelador. Todo acompañado por una hermosa chaqueta blanca y unos tacones imposiblemente altos que hacían que sus piernas se vieran interminables. Todo se ajustaba tan perfectamente a ella, de una forma tan sensual que debería ser ilegal.

Cuando mis ojos llegaron a su rostro, lo primero que vi fue su boca. De algún modo más resaltante de lo que recordaba y, gracias a la luz del local en ese momento, me permitió detallar la cicatriz sobre su labio superior, suplicándome ser besada y mordisqueada. Cuando me di cuenta de que era demasiado raro estar tanto tiempo mirando su boca, levanté la vista a sus ojos, marrones como el chocolate. Inmediatamente noté que también me estaba examinando. Saberlo hizo que mi cara ya coloreada —por su aspecto— se ruborizara más. Aunque su mirada no era tan intensa como la primera vez que la vi, su atracción seguía siendo igual de fuerte y, supe con absoluta certeza, que me deseaba tanto como yo a ella.

Rubí fue quien habló primero y sus palabras me llegaron como a través de una nebulosa.

"Esta es Em." La fulminé con la mirada. No podía creer que me presentará a la nueva dueña con mi apodo. "Es decir, Emma Swan."

"Regina Mills." Y por supuesto, habló con esa voz baja y ronca de ella. Hizo que mis muslos se tensaran y las bragas se me humedecieran. V _amos, Emma. Contrólate._ Pero, siendo honestos, si pensaba que había apoderado de mí con su mirada la primera vez que nos vimos, la oleada que me recorrió el cuerpo cuando me estrechó la mano consiguió aumentar más aquella posesión. Casi como unas esposas invisibles que se extendieran para atarme a ella permanentemente. "Me alegra conocerla como es debido, señorita Swan"

"Emma" le corregí. Ella soltó mi mano, pero su tacto permaneció hormigueando en mi piel, recorriendo como la sangre por mis venas.

Las piezas empezaban a encajar. Por eso era por lo que ella sabía mi nombre. Probablemente había ido aquella noche para conocer a sus futuros empleados. Pero eso no explicaba su mirada posesiva. Quizá era de las que consideraban a los empleados como objetos. Quizá llevara la definición de «propietario» a otro nivel. Aquella idea hizo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina.

Y por debajo de todo eso, el pánico se adueñó de mis tripas.

No podía, bajo ningún motivo obsesionarme con mi jefa, la mujer que decidiría mi futuro dentro del club. Perder los estribos por ella acarrearía graves consecuencias.

Coloqué mi mano suavemente en mi vientre, obligándome a respirar para calmar mi creciente ansiedad.

Regina inclinó la cabeza y me examinó con esos bonitos ojos de ella.

"He oído muchas cosas acerca de ti. Y también he visto tu trabajo." Se detuvo, paseando su mirada sobre mí una vez más. Abrasándome con su mirada. "Pero nada de lo que he oído y visto me había preparado para verte vestida de esa manera."

El color desapareció de mi rostro. No estaba segura de adónde quería llegar con esa afirmación, pero, por el tono frío que de repente utilizó, pensé que estaba recibiendo un regaño.

"¿Lo siento?"

"Es que tenía la idea equivocada de que una licenciada de Stern que busca crearse una carrera en administración iría vestida de una forma más… adecuada"

Y con la misma rapidez con la que había palidecido antes, ahora me ruboricé, tan avergonzada como enfurecida. Estaba claro que la parte superior de mi atuendo era bastante sugerente, pero no pareció importarle cuando me había devorado con los ojos momentos antes.

O puede que todo me lo haya imaginado, que no fuera más que una ilusión de mi parte.

_Mierda, sí._ Me lo había imaginado todo, acerca de que me deseaba… Dios, ¿cómo podía haber interpretado tan mal? Incluso a pesar de mi error, no podría aceptar su crítica sin responder. No tenía ni idea de si Regina era o no propietaria de otros clubes, pero estaba completamente equivocada en cuanto a lo que era un atuendo adecuado. En un club nocturno se espera ver bombones. Las mujeres calientes atraen clientes.

"Lo que llevo es bastante adecuado para un club nocturno."

"No para alguien que aspira ser encargada" sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente.

"Sí, incluso las encargadas, señorita Mills. El sexo vende."

"No en un local de élite. Y definitivamente no en el tipo de club que tengo la intención de dirigir." Su tono duro y autoritario resonó en mi cabeza, pero ella bajó el volumen de su voz y el eco de sus palabras sonó en mis huesos. "Debes saber que las mujeres lo pasamos mal en el mundo de los negocios. Debe esforzarse para que la tomen en serio, señorita Swan. Vestir con ropa atractiva, no como una zorra."

Apreté los dientes, tan fuerte que estaba segura de se me resquebrajaron. Normalmente soy de las que discuten más allá para ganar o perder. Había participado en varias discusiones acaloradas en mis clases de la universidad, o aquí en el local. Pero ahora estaba aturdida y me fallaron las palabras, sobre todo porque Regina tenía razón. Tenía ideas para el club, ideas que requerían personas que confiaran en mi destreza para los negocios. Había aprendido en Stern lo necesario para impresionar a los demás y, en mi defensa, diré que vacilé a la hora de comprar el corsé, pues me había preguntado si la apertura del centro que dejaba al aire mi vientre desde la parte interna de mis pechos hasta el ombligo no sería demasiado sugerente. Sus palabras confirmaron el temor.

Y lo que es peor, me di cuenta de que lo que había interpretado como deseo era algo muy distinto. Ella no quería apoderarse de mí. Me estaba juzgando.

Sentí nauseas. Allí desaparecía cualquier posibilidad de ascenso. ¿Cómo podía hacer sido tan estúpida? ¿Vestirme para otros en lugar de avanzar en mi carrera? ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota!

Busqué la mirada de Rubí y vi que ella estaba tan petrificada como yo ante aquella conversación.

"Eh… sí, Em" carraspeó, tratando de reponerse "¿Eso es nuevo?"

No me importaba lo que dijera Rubí. El destello de sus ojos me decía que le gustaba lo que veía. Pero estaba con su nueva jefa. Tenía que mostrarse como una profesional.

Y lo cierto es que en ese momento me importaba más la opinión de Regina que la de Rubí. Al fin y al cabo, la atracción por Rubí era de categoría uno. La clase de persona con la que no me implicaba emocionalmente. En cambio, Regina era…

_No, no puedo pensar en ella en esos términos._

Me pasé la lengua por los labios resecos.

"Es nuevo" esperaba no parecer tan avergonzada como me sentía, pero seguro que el color de mis mejillas me delataba. Ser pálida era una maldición. "Y lo siento, me he equivocado"

"Tengo en mi armario un jersey de encaje" Belle salió a mi salvación. "Te quedará estupendo"

"Gracias, me lo pondré" murmuré, sintiéndome aún un poco humillada.

"Aunque si me preguntas, te ves increíble." Me susurró Belle al oído cuando pasó a mi lado de camino a la sala de descanso del personal.

Regina dirigió su atención a Rubí.

"Ahora que ya hemos solucionado esto, he cambiado de idea en cuando a lo de volver este fin de semana." Rubí se mostró visiblemente relajado. Error. Regina frunció los labios con malicia, leyendo perfectamente a mi jefa, y lo que dijo a continuación hizo que Rubí volviera a ponerse rígida. "Volveré mañana. No podré llegar hasta las nueve. Tendremos una reunión entonces."

Yo me puse a limpiar la barra, pese a que ya lo había hecho. Solo porque no estaba segura si debía participar o no en la conversación.

"Por supuesto" comentó Rubí, aunque a las nueve era cuando el club abría y no era, en realidad, un buen momento para mantener una reunión.

"Bien." Regina se giró completamente hacía mí y me quedé inmóvil en pleno acto. "Señorita Swan, usted también vendrá."

Alterada aún por mi desastroso error, no me entusiasmaba aceptar aquella invitación. Mejor dicho, aquella orden. Pero tendría que superar mi mal comienzo si esperaba seguir trabajando con ella. Pese a no estar segura de que esperaba una respuesta, se la di:

"Sí, señora" _Su Majestad._

Regina entrecerró los ojos, así que no lo sé con certeza, pero parecían estar dilatados. Me escudriñó como si estuviera decidiendo algo: o despedirme o darme otra oportunidad, tras varios segundos de sufrimiento, ella simplemente asintió, se dio la vuelta y se marchó sin decir más.

Rubí y yo observamos en silencio como Regina se dirigía hacía las puertas del club. Al menos yo la observe, a pesar de mi molestia, estaba entretenida viendo como contoneaba la cadera a través del vestido, como para fijarme en lo que Rubí hacía.

Cuando Regina desapareció por la puerta, Rubí soltó un suspiro. La miré con los ojos de par en par. "¿Qué mierda…?"

Ella solo rio entre dientes.

"No tengo ni idea. Solo he visto a Regina una vez antes de hoy y no hemos hablado mucho, aparte de explicarle el funcionamiento actual del negocio. Pero es realmente extraña"

"Bueno, ¿qué esperabas, habiéndose criado con toda esa riqueza y la presión para tener éxito?"

¿Porqué diablos la estaba defendiendo? Esa mujer me había puesto nerviosa, intimidado y humillado. Y vale, también excitado. Ni siquiera iba a reconocer la atracción masiva que sabía iba a sentir por ella si no me controlaba.

Creyendo que calmaba mi preocupación, Rubí dijo: "No te preocupes, Em. Regina tiene muchos activos mas importantes. No querrá pasar mucha parte de su tiempo aquí. Estoy segura de que va a dejar que las cosas vayan más o menos igual que ahora. Y mientras mi opinión sea tenida en cuenta, tu papel será más importante." Ella asintió con una sonrisa adornando sus delgados labios. "¿Quieres quedarte y ayudarme a cerrar esta noche?"

Yo contaba con eso. Me dio el cambio que necesitaba. Y a las cuatro de la mañana el club cerró y Rubí y yo trabajamos con rapidez y eficacia. Dividiéndonos las tareas de la gestión. Para cuando terminamos con las cajas registradoras y el sistema, dejó marchar al resto de los empleados y se sentó su mesa para acabar los informes. Yo me senté sobre el escritorio, balanceando mis piernas mientras le veía trabajar.

Rubí me miró y sonrió antes de volver a centrarse en la pantalla de su computadora.

"Menos mal que antes estabas tras la barra. ¡Quien sabe lo que habría dicho Regina sobre tu ropa si te llega a ver esos pantalones!"

Bajé la mirada hacía mis exageradamente ajustados pantalones de cuero negros, tan apretados que me marcaban mi entrepierna. Me hacían sentir sexy y eso me llevó a pensar en la oscura expresión de Regina la primera vez que puso sus ojos en mí. Una expresión, recordé, que había imaginado.

En ese preciso momento, quise quemar toda mi ropa de trabajo. No haría más que causarme problemas. Rubí me interrumpió.

"Por cierto, ahora que lo pienso, creo que debemos hablar."

Eso nunca suena bien, y menos para mí.

"Tenemos que dejar de vernos, o lo que sea que estemos haciendo, Em"

Parpadeé. "¿Por qué?"

"Oye, me gustas de verdad, pero…" parecía estar luchando por conseguir las palabras, levantó un brazo hacía mi hombro, pero lo dejó caer pesadamente. "Si vas en serio con lo de conseguir el ascenso, ¿de verdad crees que debemos seguir follando? ¿Qué pensarían los demás? Estoy segura de que Mills no lo aprobaría."

No lo había pensado en esos términos. En mi cabeza, las dos dirigíamos The Rabbit Hole como pareja y conseguíamos el éxito increíble para el club. Pero las fantasías no incluían nunca la parte donde todos se enteraran que estábamos enredadas y me acusarán de conseguir mi puesto en la cama.

"Tal vez podemos mantenerlo en secreto" sugerí en voz baja, sin estar dispuesta a renunciar a una buena parte de mi sueño, pero yo sabía que ella tenía razón.

"No tiene que ser definitivo. Pero, creo que deberíamos tomarnos un descanso."

"Claro" fingí una sonrisa. No quería que viera lo decepcionada que estaba, porque, aunque Rubes era categoría uno, siempre dolía que rompieran contigo.

Mirandola de cerca, pensé en qué era lo que me había atraído de ella en primer lugar. No era la mujer más atractiva o inteligente que había conocido. Ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera la conocía bien. Y no era como que yo no contara con otras opciones. Yo era una chica atractiva, piel cremosa, con un precioso cabello rubio dorado natural y encantadores ojos verdes que trabajaba en un exclusivo club nocturno. Había tenido muchas oportunidades de tener sexo por toda la ciudad. Oportunidades con mujeres hermosas. No tanto como Regina Mills, pero hermosas, al fin y al cabo.

Negué con la cabeza molesta mientras me bajaba del escritorio. ¿Por qué mi cabeza seguía volviendo a Regina? Incluso en mitad de una especie de ruptura o algo así, estaba pensando en ella. Y Regina era exactamente el tipo de mujer de la que debería alejarme, no debería pensar en ella. Nunca. Jamás. No si quería mantener el poco control que había logrado adquirir en los últimos años.

"¿Estás bien, Em?" La voz de Rubí me conectó a tierra.

Maldita sea. Lo peor de toda esta mierda era que ahora era vulnerable para fijarme en otras mujeres. Mujeres como Regina.

_Dios mío, no._ ¿Era esto el comienzo de un episodio obsesivo?

No. Iba a estar bien. Tenía que centrarme en mi ascenso. Sabía cómo superar aquello.

"Si, estoy bien. Y si ya casi has terminado, iré a cambiarme."

Ella solo asintió. Fui corriendo a la sala de descanso del personal a cambiarme, me quité el conjunto problemático y lo lancé en mi morral, vistiéndome con unos pantalones cortos de chándal y un sujetador deportivo. Y como no había un metro directo desde Columbus Circle hasta mi apartamento en Lexington con la calle Cincuenta, yo normalmente iba corriendo, disfrutando a la vez del amanecer. Y con todo el estrés de esa noche, el ejercicio me ayudaría a centrarme.

Tres minutos después, me lancé a la calle, respirando el aire fresco de la mañana con el resto de los madrugadores corredores de la ciudad. Rápidamente cogí velocidad y corrí por el margen sur del Central Park, pero aquel ritmo constante de mi cuerpo no era suficiente como para apagar mis pensamientos sobre Rubí y mi futuro en The Rabbit Hole.

Tampoco fue suficiente para ahogar mis pensamientos sobre aquella atractiva nueva propietaria que me había pedido que me reuniera con ella esa misma noche. Con eso, la preocupación volvió.

¿Estaba pensando Regina en despedirme? ¿O aún podía contar con una oportunidad de ascenso?

De algo estaba segura: sería más cuidadosa en la elección de mi atuendo en el futuro.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina le ofrece un trabajo a Emma. ¿De qué se tratará?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los errores son míos. Si notan alguno, por favor haganme saber. (Seguro habrá alguno de acentuación. Soy terrible con los acentos jaja)
> 
> Enjoy!

**Por favor disfruten...**

* * *

 

**Capítulo 3**

Esa noche tomé un taxi hasta el club, lo cual fue un error. Un tráfico inusual hizo que llegara a las nueve y tres minutos. Fui corriendo a la oficina, pero Belle me detuvo en la barra de arriba.

"Rubí y la _reina malvada_ ya están dentro" dijo por encima de la música mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello castaño. "Regina me ha dicho que esperes aquí. Ya te dirá cuando quiera verte"

"¡Maldición! Tampoco he llegado tan tarde, ¿no?"

"No. Harán como diez minutos que entraron. No tienen ni idea de que a que hora has llegado."

Me tranquilicé, agradecida por que mi exclusión de aquella reunión no se debiera que me había retrasado. Me senté en el taburete de la barra que estaba cerca de la oficina y dejé mi bolsa con la laptop en el suelo, a mis pies.

"Espera, Em" dijo Belle saliendo de la barra. "Deja que te vea."

Me volví a poner de pie y me giré para mostrarle mi atuendo. Lo había elegido porque el color le daba un toque de mujer de negocios, pero la falda ajustada y negra era más propia de un club nocturno que de una secretaria de oficina.

"Estas muy bien, Emma." La aprobación de Belle me tranquilizo aún más de lo que ella se imaginaba. O puede que sí se lo imaginara. Era una buena amiga.

"Gracias. Necesitaba saberlo. Sobre todo después de lo de anoche con la _reina malvada_ " nos reímos por el apodo. "Oye, ¿sabías que ella es la mujer del vestido de la que te hablé? La que me dio los cien dólares."

"¡¿Me estas jodiendo?!"

"No. ¿Crees que quiera que, no se, tengamos sexo para conseguir el ascenso?"

"¿Tan malo sería si fuera así?"

"Si. Sería absoluta y maravillosamente horrible." Pero, sobre todo, lo más horrible era que aquella idea no sonaba tan mal.

Mientras trataba de vaciar mi mente de las imágenes de Regina desnuda enredada entre mis sábanas, me puse a contemplar la sala. Estaba a medio gas, incluso para ser un miércoles por la noche. Desde la barra, tenía una visión completa de las diez salas en forma de burbuja que rodeaban el perímetro de la planta superior.

Aquellas burbujas eran lo que más resaltaba de The Rabbit Hole. Cada una de ellas con su forma redonda, tenía una pared de cristal que daba a la pista de baile de la planta de abajo y contaba con un acceso privado, como los palcos de un estadio.

Todas tenían un asiento circular alrededor de una mesa donde cómodamente cabían ocho personas. Aquellas burbujas eran un lugar relativamente tranquilo y discreto, pese a seguir formando parte del club. Cuando se encendía la luz de las que estaban ocupadas, las paredes del exterior de las burbujas tenían un resplandor rojo. Solo dos estaban encendidas en este momento. Una lástima. Si el club tuviera la notoriedad que podía alcanzar, esos habitáculos se llenarían los diez al momento de abrir.

"Dios, realmente espero que esto mejore" se lloriqueó Belle, echándose a mi lado en la barra. "No puedo pasar toda la jornada a este ritmo, es demasiado aburrido"

"Yo también lo espero." Ya debería habernos invadido la clientela veraniega. La falta de trabajo me hizo sentirme más segura en cuanto a mis ideas para el club. Me moví inquieta, deseosa de entrar en la oficina para compartirlas con mis jefes.

"¿Qué hiciste hoy?" pregunto Belle.

"Me he pasado toda la mañana preparando una presentación en PowerPoint. Me acosté a eso de las dos."

Belle entrecerró los ojos.

"Tienes que dormir mas, Em."

"Nah. Cinco horas es más que suficiente."

Y la verdad era que me sentía bastante bien. Ordenar mis mejores ideas para The Rabbit Hole en una presentación había resultado muy terapéutico, pues así calmé mis preocupaciones respecto a mi futuro en el club. Regina no me despediría después de ver cuanto tiempo y esfuerzo había dedicado al negocio ¿verdad? No si mis ideas eran buenas. Y yo sabía que lo eran.

Me saqué el teléfono de mi sujetador, donde lo guardaba y miré la hora. Eran casi las nueve y media. ¿Cuánto tiempo me iban a tener esperando?

Salieron unos minutos después. Me puse de pie en cuanto las vi, me alisé el la falda del vestido y miré a Regina, deseando ver en su rostro un gesto de aprobación. Pero la expresión que me dedicó me cortó la respiración: un gesto de absoluto poder y dominación y, a pesar de la oscuridad del club, noté como sus ojos me examinaban detenidamente, del mismo modo que lo hacía cada vez que nos veíamos. Una vez más, sentí que tiraba de mí con su abrumador magnetismo y el corazón se me aceleró con solo verla. Las piernas se me volvieron gelatina y las rodillas se me doblaron, haciendo que mi cuerpo se rindiera hacía adelante.

En sus brazos.

_Mierda_

Ella me agarró con una soltura elegante y mis manos se aferraron a su camisa, de alguna manera metiéndose debajo de su chaqueta negra, y contuve el deseo de pasarlas por los costados de su abdomen.

Ella malinterpreto mi movimiento y pareció pensar que trataba de buscar estabilidad.

"Emma," su voz fluyó hacía mí como líquido sexual "tranquila, ya te tengo"

Y desde luego, me tenía.

"Em, ¿estás bien?" Rubes, asomó su rostro por encima del hombro de Regina. ¿En serio tenía que preguntarlo? ¿acaso no veía como me estaba ahogando?

"Si..." apenas conseguí decir. "Estoy…, eh…, zapatos nuevos" al final balbuceé.

Regina bajó su mirada hacía mis sandalias adornadas con piedra de bisutería, y deslizando sus ojos lentamente por mis piernas desnudas.

"Te quedan hermosas" su voz salió tan ronca que retumbó y se me hizo un nudo en el estomago al oírla. "Lamento que te hayamos hecho esperar"

"Gracias" dije en voz baja, de manera entrecortada. Me avergoncé cuando me di cuenta de que seguía siendo sometida en sus brazos. Me solté y me puse derecha. "Y no hay problema. La verdad es que tengo muchas ideas sobre el club de las que me gustaría hablar. Eh… Yo he traído mi ordenador portátil"

Los labios de Regina se curvaron con una sonrisa a sabiendas.

"Que detalle. Compártelas con Rubí. Estoy segura de que estará muy interesada."

_Que detalle. ¿En serio?_ Como si hubiera hecho algo muy bonito. Vaya condescendencia de mierda. Se me cayo el alma a los pies y la verdad es que no tenía por qué sentirme tan decepcionada. No me habían pedido que preparara nada. Había sido mi hiperfocalización. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía por qué me habían invitado a la reunión. Sobre todo en ese momento, que parecía que había acabado y yo no había asistido a ella.

"¿Qué te parece mañana, Em?" sugirió Rubí. "Vas a abrir de todos modos. Si vienes antes podemos hablar. ¿Qué tal las seis y media?"

"Si. Dejaré mi ordenador aquí, si no te importa." Me agaché para recoger la bolsa, pero Regina me la arrebató de las manos y se la dio a Rubí.

"Rubí, guarda esto en la oficina. Tengo que comer algo. Emma, vendrás conmigo, he reservado una de las burbujas." Entrecerró los ojos, mirando con desagrado las que estaban vacías.

Me tensé ante la última exigencia de Regina. ¿Porqué no venía Rubí con nosotras? ¿Quería Regina despedirme delante de un salmón rebozado con nuez?

Aunque también podía ser que el interés que mostraba por mi fuese menos de trabajar y más de placer. Las miradas que me había dedicado lo sugerían y, tras descubrir en ella el mismo gesto en varias variaciones, me daba cuenta de que quizá no me había imaginado porque había estado tratando convencerme a mí misma de lo contrario. Pero esa posibilidad me asustaba más que ser despedida. Especialmente cuando ya había sentido un atisbo de fijación. Me había mantenido muy estable durante los últimos tres años. No podía obsesionarme ahora con mi atractiva jefa. Esta amenaza siempre estaba presente, así que claro que debía negarme acompañarla hacia la burbuja.

Pero aún no había renunciado a mi ascenso. Y como existía una ligera posibilidad de que Regina quisiera hablar conmigo de eso, tenía que aceptar la cena; aunque mi conformidad casi no parecía necesaria, puesto que ella ya había colocado su mano caliente sobre la parte baja de mi espalda, haciendo que saltará ligeramente, para llevarme hasta la burbuja más privada antes de que yo siquiera aceptara ir. Mi cuerpo se puso en tensión con su ligera caricia y mi estómago se retorció en un nudo de nervios que no era precisamente desagradable.

Fui muy consciente de las mirabas que nos seguían, las de las pocas personas que habían en el club, segura de que muchas de ellas lanzaban destellos de envidia. Después de todo, ya fuera que conocieran o no a Regina Mills, ella seguía siendo una mujer absolutamente impresionante. Y como se sabían que en esas burbujas pasaban toda clase de cosas, sonreí pensando en las diferentes posibilidades.

Maldita sea. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? Esta mujer prácticamente me estaba arrastrando a cenar, _sabes que no, Emma,_ no a su cama. Solo porque a mí se me cayese la baba por ella no significaba que le pasará lo mismo. Aquel babeo tenía que terminar de una vez por todas, aunque a ella si le pasara lo mismo.

Dentro de la burbuja, encendí la luz de ocupado simplemente por costumbre. Normalmente es lo que hace la camarera cuando sienta a los clientes, pero como casi nos habíamos saltado todas las formalidades, me encargué yo de encenderla. Tenía que hacer algo con mi energía nerviosa. Siguiendo con la costumbre del trabajo, cogí el menú de la pared y se lo entregué a Regina, quien estaba de pie esperando junto al asiento.

Cogió el menú de mis manos y me hizo un gesto para que me sentara.

"Por favor"

Hacía bastante tiempo que no entraba en una burbuja sin estar de servicio y aquel giro en mi papel junto al aura de »folla conmigo« que rodeaba a Regina me desestabilizaba. Así que me deslicé sobre el cojín afelpado, apoyándome en la mesa para mantener el equilibrio. Regina permaneció de pie, mirándome intensamente durante unos segundos antes de quitarse la chaqueta negra, y colgándola sobre la percha que había detrás de ella. _Joder_. Estaba aún más caliente con su camisa gris ajustada y sin mangas, dejándome ver sus definidos brazos desnudos, con una piel delicada color miel. Dios, sí que estoy metida en un lío. Lanzó el menú plastificado sobre la mesa sin darle una mirada.

"No necesito esto, ¿tú?" Me preguntó.

"No. Gracias, señora Mills" negué con la cabeza para enfatizar mi respuesta. Además, me sabía el menú de memoria.

"Regina" me corrigió.

"No. Gracias, Regina." Ok. Seré honesta, siempre la llamó Regina, cuando habló con los demás, en mi cabeza y en mis sueños. Pero, llamarla a ella directamente por su nombre, tiene algo que no puedo nombrar. Me quitá el aliento, y a juzgar por su expresión, a ella también.

"¿Y una copa?"

Me lamí los labios. "Tal vez un té helado."

Por costumbre, extendí el brazo para pulsar el botón del centro de la mesa y llamar a la camarera, pero ella llegó primero y nuestros dedos se tocaron. Me moví para retirar el brazo, pero de nuevo ella fue más rápido y tomo mi mano entre la suya. Inspiré bruscamente al sentir su piel sobre la mía.

"No quería asustarte. Estaba admirando lo suave que se ve tu piel." Susurró sin apartar sus hermosos ojos de mí.

"Ah" pensé en decirle que pasé la mayor parte de mi semana libre en un maravilloso spa, pero eso a ella no le interesaría. Además me costaba hablar con ella por aquello que le estaba haciendo a mi piel, quemándola por completo con su caricia. Le sonó el teléfono y me soltó la mano. Yo me la llevé al regazo, intentando con todas mis fuerzas no pasarla por mi rostro.

"Perdona, Emma." sacó el teléfono del bolsillo de sus pantalones hechos a la medida y lo silenció sin dejar su mirada de la mía, "No hay nada tan importante como para interrumpir esta conversación" se lamió los labios.

En sus palabras dulces, abrí la boca para decir algo, pero me interrumpió la puerta al abrirse. Elle entró con una bandeja con comida y bebidas. Vi como dejaba un plato de cordero y una copa de vino de Sancerre delante de Regina y un vaso de té helado para mi. Regina debió pedirlo antes, pero ¿cómo sabía que yo iba a querer un té helado?

Ella debió notar mi desconcierto. Frunció los labios divertida. "Le pregunté a Belle que bebes normalmente. Si me llegabas a decir otra cosa no te parecería igual de asombrosa en este momento."

Aquello le valió una sonrisa. Cualquiera que fuese su juego, se estaba esforzando.

"Bueno, asombrosa no es la única palabra que utilizaría para escribirte" _Atractiva, ardiente, exquisita…_ Todas esas palabras eran mucho más apropiadas.

"¿Qué otras palabra utilizarías entonces para mí?" se inclinó hacía mi, con una ceja levantada y los ojos chocolate brillando de pura diversión.

Me ruboricé, y lo sé porque sentí mis mejillas calientes. Así que retrasé mi respuesta lo más que pude dándole un sorbo al té.

Por suerte, Elle habló en ese momento:

"¿Algo más, señora Mills?"

Yo levanté la ceja. ¿La invitaría también a llamarla Regina?

"No. Puedes irte" respondió secamente.

Nop. Nada de tuteos para Elle, solo para mí. La puerta apenas se acababa de cerrar cuando Regina volvió a preguntar:

"¿Qué palabras utilizarías para mí, _Emma_?" Oh, Dios. El modo en que pronunció mi nombre hizo que mi piel se erizara por completo.

Entrecerré mis ojos, concentrándome. "Controladora". Respondí sin dudar.

"Interesante." Dio un bocado a su cordero y yo miré, hipnotizada, el modo en que su boca se curvaba alrededor del cubierto. "No es que lo de _controladora_ no me describa exactamente. Pero por la expresión de tu cara había pensado que dirías otra cosa."

Estuve tentada a preguntarle qué es lo que había pensado que iba a decir yo, pero no estaba segura de querer atravesar esa puerta que ella estaba abriendo. No insistió y pasó los momentos siguientes comiendo en silencio, sin quitar su mirada de mi.

Con la intención de dejarla comer y de no quemarme directamente bajo su mirada, giré mi cuerpo para mirar hacia la discoteca que estaba debajo. Pero incluso habiendo desviado la mirada, sentí la presencia de Regina sobre mí como un manto. Y no pude evitar preguntarme por que había comprado The Rabbit Hole o que era lo que quería de mi. Pero la pregunta que más me inquietaba era ¿qué sentía yo por aquella mujer misteriosa que mandaba sobre mí, me reprendía y me hacía querer subir a su regazo y frotarme contra ella como lo haría un gato?

Porque si, es absolutamente hermosa. Pero también podría ser de esas estúpidas, ricas y pretenciosas por las que siempre me sentía atraída.

"Sé porqué has accedido a cenar conmigo, Emma"

Me giré para mirarla y me quedé inmóvil, preguntándome adónde quería ir a parar. En primer lugar, lo cierto es que yo no había accedido a cenar con ella, si es que se podía llamar así. Más bien, ella me había llevado hasta allí. En segundo lugar, muchos de los motivos por los que no me había opuesto a ir con ella serían embarazosos si ella los nombrara. Eran muchos: saber sus planes para el club, conseguir un ascenso… Acostarme con ella.

_¡No, Emma!_ Acostarte con ella, no. Eso no podía estar en mi lista de motivos. No podía. Regina dio un sorbo de vino y, a continuación, se limpió los labios con la punta de una servilleta, sin macharse la pintura ni una vez.

"Debo ser sincera contigo. No tengo ni la más pequeña intención de ayudarte con tu deseo de convertirte en encargada."

Me moví nerviosa en mi asiento sin poder evitar sentirme decepcionada. Por un lado, podía ser el modo menos humillante que ella podía utilizar para acabar con mis posibilidades de ascenso.

"Pero eso no quiere decir que no vayas a conseguirlo. Rubí me ha dicho que eres muy capaz y estoy segura de que conseguirás el puesto sin mi ayuda. Puede que yo sea la dueña del club, pero no soy tu jefa. Rubí es tu jefa y seguirá siéndolo a menos que el negocio deje de prosperar bajo su supervisión."

Bueno, nada nuevo. Rubí prácticamente me había garantizado un puesto mas alto. Mis planes volvían a estar encarrilados. Y lo más probable era que aquello significara que Regina no tenía intención de pasar mucho tiempo en el club. Regina se recostó del sofá y colocó un brazo por encima del respaldo.

"Pero no te he invitado para hablar del club"

_Y aquí estamos._ Tragué saliva.

"¿Por qué me has invitado?"

Un atisbo de sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

"Quizá me gustas" Y oh, Dios, la manera tan abruptamente segura en que lo dijo hizo que la excitación me recorriera todo el cuerpo inmediatamente. Pero aún así no me fiaba de que ella simplemente estuviera tratando de ligar conmigo. Se demoraba mucho en hacer su jugada y no creo que ese sea su estilo. Había algo más.

Y como esperaba que hubiera más. Si solo intentaba ligar conmigo ¿qué podía decir yo? Le di un sorbo a mi té helado deseando que fuese algo más fuerte.

"Quizá esté saliendo con alguien." Dije cuando solté el vaso.

"No. Porque ninguna persona en su sano juicio permitiría a su mujer ponerse la ropa que llevabas ayer. _Yo no te lo permitiría_. Al menos, no en público."

La sola mención de la ropa que yo había bautizado como problemática y la idea de que ella no _me permitiera_ hacer algo, me irritó de sobremanera.

"Puede que no me vayan las novias controladoras"

Retorció ligeramente la boca en un gesto de desagrado.

"Muy bien, señorita Swan. ¿Estás viéndote con alguien?" me preguntó, levantando una ceja.

Por supuesto que no estaba viéndome con nadie, maldita sea. Me miré el regazo y mi expresión le dijo a Regina lo que necesitaba saber. ¿Por qué me alteraba tanto esta mujer? Yo era normalmente una chica segura y con facilidad de palabra. Pero no cuando estaba con ella.

Me incorporé en mi asiento tratando de mostrar seguridad.

"No es por eso por lo que me has invitado, Regina. Tienes un plan."

Y por supuesto, en lugar de compartirlo conmigo, me dio lo que podría llamarse una sonrisa malvada y cambió de tema.

"Supongo que lo pasaste bien en el spa de mi hotel la semana pasada."

Increiblemente sorprendida por todo lo que me estaba diciendo, intenté seguir el giro de la conversación.

"Ah, no sabía que eras la propietaria… Espera..." y se me encendió la luz, "¿el regalo era tuyo?"

"Si. ¿Lo pasaste bien?"

"De ninguna… manera" balbuceé.

"¿De ninguna manera?" me miró confundida.

"Quiero decir que sí, que lo pasé muy bien. De hecho, fue una maravilla. Pero que de ninguna manera podías hacer algo así. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"Y ¿por qué no?"

Toda una variedad de razones pasaron por mi cabeza mientras la veía. La primera, porque era escalofriante y de locos. Pero a mi me habían llamado de las dos maneras muchas veces y no iba a dedicarle esos adjetivos tan fácilmente a otra persona. Me agarré a la siguiente razón.

"¡Porque es demasiado!"

"No para mí"

"¿Qué acaso eres Cristian Grey? Para mí sí lo es" ¿cómo es que no lo entendía? Aquella enormidad se desbordó dentro de mí como las burbujas de champán de una botella recién descorchada. "¡Es demasiado. Y ni siquiera me conoces! Es inadecuado y poco profesional, e inaudito. De haber sabido que era de tu parte, nunca lo habría aceptado.

Regina frunció el ceño y respiro hondo, tratando de mantener la paciencia.

"No es para nada inadecuado. Fue un simple regalo. Consideralo como un regalo por tu graduación, una prima de bienvenida"

Fruncí mi ceño aún más que ella e intenté controlar mi tono de voz para que no se revelara mi furia. "Pero no se hacen regalos así a mujeres que trabajan para ti a menos que estés dirigiendo otro tipo de negocio"

"Estas exagerando, Emma."

"¡No!" Y por fin fui consciente de lo que me acababa de decir. "¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con _prima de bienvenida_? ¿cómo si fuera un incentivo para entrar en una empresa?" Varias de mis compañeras me habían hablado de las primas que les habían ofrecido al ocupar sus puestos con sueldos de seis cifras tras licenciarse. Coches y regalos así.

"Sí, Emma" levantó una mano delicada y femenina en el aire. "Ese es mi plan. Me gustaría contratarte."

¿Exactamente para que quería contratarme?

"Ya trabajo para ti y soy feliz donde estoy."

"Te repito que yo no considero que trabajes para mi. No soy tu jefa. Soy la dueña del establecimiento donde trabajas. Eso es todo. ¿Entendiste o no?"

Semántica. Pero asentí comprendiendo sus palabras.

"Esto no afectaría tu trabajo aquí en el club." Apartó el brazo del asiento y se movió de su posición relajada hacía adelante. "Puede que _contratar_ no sea la palabra correcta. Me gustaría pagarte para que me ayudes con un problema. Y creo que serías perfecta para esa tarea."

Toda la conversación hacia que la cabeza me diera vueltas, pero atraía toda mi atención.

"Tu ganas, tengo curiosidad. ¿Cuál es la tarea?"

"Quiero que rompas un compromiso matrimonial"

Tosí, preguntándome si le había oído bien, aunque sabía que sí.

"¿Un compromiso? ¿De quién?"

Regina se echó hacía atrás y sus deslumbrantes ojos chocolate brillaron bajo las luces que nos rodeaban.

"El mio"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. ¿Y ahora?  
> Los comentarios son motivadores.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Regina golpeó la mesa con un dedo, llamando mi atención.

"Cierra la boca, Emma. Te ves adorable y supones una distracción."

Cerré la boca. Un millón de preguntas dando vueltas en mi cabeza, demasiado rápido como para que ninguna de ellas tomara forma. Pero en algún momento, en el fondo, me di cuenta de que me había llamado adorable. Necesitaba una copa, algo más fuerte que el té helado. Como leyendo mis pensamientos, Regina me acercó su copa y yo la cogí agradecida.

El vino me devolvió la voz.

"No sabía que estabas comprometida" me sentía decepcionada, ruborizada y avergonzada al recordar todas las fantasías sucias que había tenido sobre Regina entre mis piernas. Di otro trago al vino.

Regina miró por la ventana, quizá esperando ocultar el tormento que cruzó de pronto por su rostro.

"La verdad es no lo estoy." Volvió a mirarme y ahora su expresión era reservada y carente de emoción, como siempre. "Ese es el problema. Ni Kathryn ni yo estamos interesados en absoluto en llevar a cabo ese compromiso"

Por alguna razón, aquello me tranquilizó. Pero no consiguió aclarar nada.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no rompes con ella sin más?"

Ella suspiró.

"No es tan sencillo"

Le dediqué a Regina mi mejor expresión de _explicate de una vez_. Parece que funcionó.

"Sus padres han sido amigos de los míos desde hace décadas. Tienen un plan especifico para la vida de su hija y no aceptan su decisión de no casarse conmigo. Si rompiera conmigo, la rechazarían emocionalmente y además la desheredarían. Y eso no es algo que yo desee para mi amiga."

Su explicación me indignó y sorprendió en partes iguales. ¿Estábamos a principios del siglo XXI con matrimonios concertados y mierdas así? Dios, los ricos llevaban una vida muy rara. Escogí mis palabras a conciencia, con cuidado de no mostrar lo enfadada que estaba:

"Es decir, que aparte de que los padres de Kathryn controlan a su propia hija, ¿también te controlan a ti?"

Los ojos de Regina resplandecieron peligrosamente.

"Nadie me controla."

Su respuesta hizo que me calentará inmediatamente. Todo su dominio y autoridad eran excitantes. Me lamí los labios y me encantó ver como su mirada parpadeó hasta mi boca. Estaba reaccionando a lo que yo hacía. Puede que no con tanta contundencia como yo ante ella, pero la energía que había entre nosotras era real.

Crucé las piernas tratando de calmar la necesidad que sentía entre ellas.

"Hay algo que se me escapa."

Ella asintió.

"Supongo que si." Cogió la copa delante de mí y la terminó de un trago rápido. Saber que habíamos compartido la copa hizo que sintiera otro hormigueo entre mis piernas. "Emma, si hay alguien en el mundo que aún tenga algo de poder sobre mí, es mi madre. Ella sabe que soy incapaz de… amar. Y le preocupa que termine sola. Y a sabiendas de que me gustan las mujeres, un matrimonio con la hija de su mejor amiga garantiza, al menos, que eso no ocurra." Ella medía sus palabras y su tono era tranquilo. Y como siempre que hablaba, me hipnotizaba con su voz. "Haría muy feliz a mi madre si me caso con Kathryn. Si Kathryn aceptara perder toda su vida, yo aceptaría someterme al matrimonio. Sin embargo, no me gustaría robarle el futuro feliz que podría tener al lado de otra persona."

Negué la cabeza, confundida, abrumada y deslumbrada.

"¿Qué pinto yo en todo esto?"

Me miró sorprendida.

"Verás, si los padres de Kathryn creyeran me he enamorado de otra mujer..."

"No querrían que su hija se casara con una mujer que está enamorada de otra."

"Exacto. Y mi madre estaría tan encantada de que yo hubiera encontrado a alguien con quien ser feliz que dejaría de preocuparse por mi futuro."

La idea de traicionar a alguien que quería que Regina fuera feliz, aunque no la conociera, me fastidiaba. Pero también me sentía enormemente atraída por la dulzura de aquella mujer dura, que estaba lo suficientemente preocupada por su madre y amiga como para tomar medidas extremas. Y también vi una enorme posibilidad de convertirme en la enemiga de alguien en aquella situación.

"Así que se supone que yo sería la puta que se interpuso en tu relación. De la que supuestamente te has enamorado y acaba con tu compromiso." No era una pregunta, sino una confirmación de los hechos.

Sus labios se contrajeron en una mueca desagradable que estropeaba su cara bonita.

"Nadie podría confundirte nunca con una puta, señorita Swan. Aunque te vistas como si lo fueras. Y te agradecería que no utilizaras ese lenguaje en mi presencia"

Otra vez el maldito problema de la ropa. Iba a quemarla cuando volviera a cara y mandarle una foto a su Whatsapp. Esa alusión hizo que me enfriara inmediatamente y me pusiera a la defensiva. Crucé los brazos sobre mis pechos y me empujé hacía atrás, alejándome de ella.

"¿Por qué no contratas a una scort de verdad para llevar a cabo tu farsa?"

Se atrevió a sonreír con superioridad.

"Mi madre nunca se creería que me he enamorado de una scort. Sin embargo, tú tienes unas cualidades especiales, que harían creíble la historia."

No quería seguir con ese juego. Mi respuesta era no, pero no pude evitar preguntar.

"¿Qué tipo de cualidades?"

Se lamió los labios y sus ojos se oscurecieron, atrapándome.

"Eres deliciosamente hermosa, Emma. Y también muy inteligente" mis brazos cayeron como inertes sobre mi regazo, cautivada, me lamí los labios resecos, otra vez. Pero lo siguiente que me dijo me fulminó en mi asiento. "Además, eres rubia. Y eso, junto con tu inteligencia y belleza, te convierten en _mi tipo_ por así decirlo."

La ausencia de su intensa mirada supuso tanto un desaliento como un alivio. Y yo pude volver a pensar y construir frases coherentes. Pero también deseaba que volviera a mirarme, con una furia que no podía explicar.

"Soy consciente de tus dudas, las entiendo. Y por eso, puede que este sea un buen momento para hablar de dinero." Admiraba su capacidad de pasar de un tema de gran magnitud a un simple negocio. Y estaba aturdida porque no me dio tiempo de preguntarle porque le pagaría a alguien para fingir un romance.

"Sé que tienes una sustanciosa deuda a causa de tus préstamos estudiantiles. Me gustaría librarte de ella."

Me reí.

"Eso es demasiado, Regina."

Ella no tenía idea de cuánto había necesitado para sacar adelante mis estudios. Ni tampoco sabía lo pesada que era ahora esa carga para mí.

"Para mí no es nada."

"Pero para mí sí." Respondí con más dureza de la que pretendía, inclinándome hacia adelante. "Son ochenta mil dolares"

"Ochenta y cuatro mil doscientos seis, para ser exactos."

_¿Qué mierda?_ Me quedé helada, ¿cómo lo sabía?

Y como ahora solía hacer, respondió la pregunta que yo no había vocalizado.

"Soy dueña del banco que te ha concedido los préstamos. Los he consultado hoy. Como comprenderás, para mí sería muy fácil darlos por perdidos. No habría un intercambio real de dinero, si es que eso te hace sentir mejor."

Pero no lo hacía.

"Es una retribución tremendamente generosa." Demasiado generosa. Y con la misma prisa que iba a comprar un billete de lotería cada vez que el premio era especialmente alto, quise aceptar su oferta. Pero nada por lo que se pagara tanto podía terminar bien.

"Para mí vale la pena que este plan salga bien, Emma"

Mi respuesta seguía siendo no. Ya lo había decidido. Era demasiado arriesgado aceptar un acuerdo –del tipo que fuera– con ella.

Pero no pude evitar querer saber más detalles.

"¿Y exactamente que querrías que hiciera?"

"Fingir que eres mi novia. Iríamos juntas a reuniones para que mi madre nos viera juntas. Tomarnos de la mano y comportarte como si estuviéramos locamente enamoradas."

"¿Eso es todo?" No podía imaginar que fuese demasiado difícil fingir estar enamorada de ella. Y ese era el problema de aquella maldita situación. Fingir estar enamorada de alguien que ya me afectaba de una forma tan intensa era un fuerte detonante que podía desencadenar mis obsesión.

"Eso es todo."

Sus hombros se relajaron de una forma perceptible. Creía que me lo estaba tomando en serio, que estaba pensándome su ridícula idea, y yo casi me pregunté si debería hacerlo. Tragué saliva. Por ochenta mil dólares debía de haber más cosas que ella esperaría de mí. Y como no me lo iba a decir, fui yo quien tanteó la situación.

"En esa _relación…_ ¿hasta que punto esperas que yo actué?"

Sus labios se acurrucaron intentando no sonreír abiertamente. "Pregunta abiertamente, Emma. Estas hablando de sexo" sus ojos se oscurecieron. "Yo nunca pago por sexo, ¿te parece que soy una persona que paga por sexo?" Se acercó a mí, inclinándose muchísimo sobre la mesa. "Cuando te folle, será completamente gratis."

Y allí estaba, la promesa que tanto había anhelado y temido en partes iguales. Su segura afirmación hizo que me mojara inmediatamente. Sintiéndome excitada y confundida al mismo tiempo. ¡Estábamos en el trabajo por el amor de Dios! Mi jornada laboral comenzaba en media hora y lo único que deseaba era responder a sus sucios comentarios con un comportamiento igual de sucio. Pero de algún modo, conseguí que mi boca se abriera para hablar.

"Quizá debería irme."

"¿Eso quieres?" Me estaba invitando a quedarme.

"Yo… n-no lo sé, no estoy segura" balbuceé como una idiota. Sí. Debería irme.

Sin embargo no me moví.

Regina se aprovechó de mi debilidad y me obligó a darle el gusto de explicarle.

"¿Porqué mi propuesta te incomoda? ¿O porque te he dicho que voy a follarte?"

_Joder._ Aquella afirmación no tuvo menos impacto la segunda vez.

"Yo…, sí. Eso"

Inclinó la cabeza y me miró con expresión desconcertada.

"Pero estoy segura de que eso no te sorprende, Emma. Sientes la electricidad que hay entre las dos. Tu lenguaje corporal lo expresa con bastante claridad." Su boca se curvó hacía arriba. "No me sorprendería que ya estuvieras mojada para mí." Mis mejillas se calentaron inmediatamente. Me lanzó otra sonrisa malvada. "No te avergüences. Yo siento exactamente lo mismo" se removió en su asiento.

Si mi cerebro no hubiera hecho cortocircuito con sus palabras, ya estaría sentada en su regazo, probando su boca caliente y lamiendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo con mi lengua. A ella pareció fascinarle el estado catastrófico en el que me hizo caer.

"Dejemos de lado por un momento mi propuesta de contratarte y hablemos más de otro tema. Por favor, sé consciente de que son cosas muy distintas. No me gustaría que pensaras que mi deseo por ti forma parte de la farsa que quiero formar para mis padres y amigos."

Un ridículo mareo me invadió. Regina Mills me deseaba. Y yo iba a estropearlo todo si me quedaba estupefacta. Fruncí el ceño mientras me concentraba. "Yo… No sé como responder a ante alguien que me dice que me desea" Ella me miró sorprendida, incluso apretando los labios, me pedían ser besados.

"¿Nunca te lo ha dicho ninguna mujer?"

Jugueteé con mi vaso, acariciando las gotas que se acumulaban por el hielo que aún quedaba. "No con tantas palabras. Y desde luego no con tanta franqueza."

"Es una pena." Extendió su mano sobre la mesa y la puso sobre la mía, acariciando mi mano con su pulgar. Mareándome aún más. "Yo pienso decírtelo cada vez que tenga ocasión." Su voz se volvió sensualmente ronca.

Retiré mi mano, sin aliento. Aquello iba con demasiada rapidez. Había posibilidad de que terminará en la cama de Regina y que todo fuera bien y yo no perdiera los estribos. Pero esto no era su cama, era el club. Y perdiera o no los estribos, mezclar trabajo con sexo nunca ha sido una buena idea.

"Tengo que irme. Me has dado mucho con pensar." Me puse de pie y ella hizo lo mismo.

"Ojalá no te marcharas. Pero si tienes que irte..."

No quería mirarla, si lo hacía, me quedaría. "Tengo que trabajar." Me dirigí ansiosamente hacía la puerta, y en el momento en el que puse la mano en el pomo, ella apretó su palma contra la puerta, manteniéndola cerrada y dejándome atrapada entre ella, con el oleaje suave de su pecho y la pared. Bajó la cabeza hasta mi oído.

"Espera, Emma" su aliento me hizo cosquillas y su cuerpo abrasó al mio al mismo tiempo. Cerré lo ojos, disfrutando del ligero placer que me ocasionó, inhalé y contuve mi aliento. "No quise agobiarte, no era mi intención. Pero quiero que sepas que tanto si decides ayudarme o no con mi problema, igual voy a terminar por follarte. Soy la clase de mujer que consigue lo quiere. Y te quiero a ti."

_Mierda, mierda, mierda_. La palabra excitada, no serviría ni siquiera para empezar a describir como me quemaron esas palabras. Y de pronto, de la nada, su boca estaba sobre mí, mordisqueando el lóbulo de mi oreja. Intenté respirar hondo, y sin querer, ladeé mi cabeza hacía un lado, facilitándole el acceso.

Y desde luego que tomó lo que le dí, mordiéndome a lo largo de todo el cuello, lanzando oleadas de deseo por todo mi vientre. Aparté la mano del pomo de la puerta y me agarré de su brazo para no perder el equilibrio. Me rodeó con el otro, colocando su mano sobre mi pecho. Ahogué un grito por el contacto repentino y me incliné hacia ella.

"Debería habértelo dicho antes" susurró, "esta noche estás increíblemente hermosa. No puedo apartar mis ojos de ti. Toda sensualidad y seriedad en un envoltorio de delicada inocencia." Se apretó aún más contra mi. Sentía que iba a hacer erupción de manera inevitable. "Voy a besarte, Emma. Ahora"

Me calentaba mucho como sonaba mi nombre en su boca. Como si fuera suyo, y en muchos sentidos lo era porque casi nadie me llamaba nunca por otra cosa que no fuera Em. Ella se había apoderado de mi nombre en el mismo momento que se apoderó de mí.

Yo solo tenía que abrazar la idea. Aceptarla.

Cuando giré la cabeza su boca ya me esperaba. Atrapó mis labios con los suyos en un beso posesivo y volcánico y sin poder evitarlo, un gemido necesitado se escapó de mi boca. Deslizó su lengua rápidamente, provocando a la mía, invitándola a jugar. Su beso fue exigente y seguro, como ella, controlando el ritmo y dejándome sin respiración. Yo no podía pensar en otra cosa que su boca en mi entrepierna, causando otro gemido y sintiendo como ella sonreía contra mi boca.

Giré todo mi cuerpo en busca de más contacto y ella instintivamente hizo lo mismo, empujándome bruscamente contra la puerta sin despegar nuestros labios. Rodeé su cuello con mis manos y tiré de ella, queriendo sentirla aún más. Ella sabía que la necesitaba, un golpe de su lengua coincidió con una palmada en mi culo.

En ese instante decidí mandar a la mierda mi jornada laboral y todas las excusas que había puesto durante la conversación. Y, aunque terminará obsesionándome de la peor manera, la necesitaba en cada parte de mi cuerpo, dentro de mí.

Con un apretón de mi culo mis caderas rodaron hacía adelante, dándole la clara señal de lo que necesitaba. Sin embargo, Regina movió sus manos hacía adelante, hasta llegar a mis hombros y me apartó suavemente, como si tratara de mantener la distancia.

Sentí la boca desagradablemente vacía mientras intentaba calmar mi respiración. El aliento de Regina era irregular, sus labios estaban hinchados y sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas. Y sus ojos, _Dios,_ sus ojos estaban casi negros y todo a causa de un beso deliciosamente climatizado.

Y mientras mi cerebro regresaba de un estado de feliz confusión, yo me sentía inquieta, incapaz de comprender su repentina retirada.

Regina se dio cuenta de mi preocupación y movió su mano ligeramente sobre mi mejilla.

"Aquí no, Emma. Y así no". Colocó su otra mano en cuello y trajo nuestras frentes juntas. "Voy a tenerte debajo de mí. En una cama. Donde pueda adorarte como es debido."

Aquellas palabras eran una promesa, una sensual amenaza que me hacía ansiar que se hiciera realidad.

Pero yo entendía lo que ella quería decir. Yo tenía que ponerme a trabajar. Y ella tenía razón, un polvo rápido en la burbuja no sería suficiente para lo que quería con ella. No, para lo que necesitaba. Regina estaba muy lejos de lo que yo quería, pero ahora había ido más allá. Tenía que tenerla, por muy malo que fuera para mí.

Cerré los ojos mientras Regina bajaba su mano hasta mi pecho y la metía dentro de mi camisa. Abrí los ojos sobresaltada cuando, en lugar de sentir sus dedos sobre mi piel, vi que sacaba mi teléfono celular.

Desbloqueó la pantalla y se sacó una foto con la cámara frontal, posando con un morrito para ella. Luego, marcó un número y un momento después escuché como sonaba su teléfono.

"Ahora, ya tenemos el número de la otra. Y quiero que lo uses" Volvió a colorar mi teléfono en su lugar y sus ojos se demoraron en mi escote antes de tirar de mí y posar sus labios en los míos. "Llámame cuando estés lista. Mañana."

Me dio un beso suave y, después, se fue. Y me dejó preguntándome si estaría _lista_ para llamarla al día _siguiente_. Preguntándome, si podía esperar _tanto_ tiempo.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neal le da un empujón a Emma.  
> ...En más de un sentido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, por favor disculpen la tardanza al subir el capítulo.

**Capítulo 5**

A la mañana siguiente me desperté justo antes del mediodía cuando oí que el móvil vibraba con la llegada de un mensaje. Estaba enchufado sobre la mesita de noche que tenía a mi lado, pero aún no estaba preparada para despertarme así que me dí media vuelta con los ojos todavía cerrados y sonriendo sobre la almohada, al recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Las cosas que Regina me había dicho, su forma de besarme y de tocarme. Mi corazón se aceleró al recordarlo y no pude evitar preguntarme si había pasado todo eso de verdad.

Mi trastorno de relaciones obsesivas hacía que se me hiciera fácil imaginar que ocurrían cosas que no son reales. Habían pasado varios años sin haber caído en los viejos hábitos. ¿Me estaba pasando eso ahorita mismo?

No, porque no lo estaba inventando. No podía inventar un beso como ese. Había sucedido de verdad y yo había querido que pasaran más cosas. Pero por la mañana, con la distancia y con perspectiva, podía ver mucho mejor esas cosas no deberían pasar por mucho que lo deseara. Y a la luz de la mañana, me daba cuenta de que estaba pensando en ella mucho más de lo saludable.

Repasé de memoria los pasos para reconocer una fijación antinatural: _¿Pensaba en Regina hasta tal punto de que me afectara en el trabajo o en mi vida diaria?._ La verdad es que pensé mucho en ella después de que se fuera del club, pero me las arreglé para hacer mi turno sin problemas.

_¿Pensaba que era la única mujer de mi vida?._ Para nada. De hecho, sospechaba que no debía relacionarme con ella en lo absoluto.

_¿Pensaba que nunca sería feliz si no volvía a verla?._ Me sentiría decepcionada, pero no destrozada. Bueno, probablemente no me sentiría destrozada… Esta bien, sí que estaría destrozada.

_¿Le llamaba o le hacía visitas de forma obsesiva hasta llegar al acoso?._ No sabía dónde vivía ni dónde trabajaba. Si estuviera obsesionándome, lo habría averiguado antes de meterme en la cama esa misma mañana a las seis. Además, ni siquiera tenia su número de teléfono.

Espera, sí lo tengo. Pero no lo había utilizado. Y eso estaba bien, por ahora.

Aún así, no podía evitar preguntarme por qué quería ella estar conmigo. Regina Mills era una celebridad en el mundo empresarial. Podía salir con supermodelos y mujeres de su misma clases social. ¿Por qué me deseaba a mí?. La falta de una respuesta me hizo dudar de lo que había ocurrido realmente entre ella y yo.

Y luego estaba su ridícula oferta de saldar mis préstamos de estudios a cambio de salir con ella en plan de novia trofeo. ¿Cómo demonios me iba a preparar para eso? Si fuese otro tipo de chica, de las que van con el símbolo del dólar en los ojos, aceptaría sin problemas su… ¿Cómo lo había llamado ella? Su propuesta.

Por suerte, el dinero no me atraía más allá de lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir. La única tentación era la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con aquella mujer tan misteriosa. Pero yo ya había puesto fin a aquello. No era buena idea.

Ademas, si le había entendido bien, la opción de pasar tiempo con ella se mantenía aceptara o no su trabajo.

_Esa no es una opción, Emma._ De todos modos, se trataba de una idea complicada. Dormir con ella sin que hubiera ninguna relación pero fingir que sí la teníamos. _¿Por qué no tener una relación sin más?_

Y ahí estaba yo tratando ya de convertir su oferta en algo más de lo que era. Suspiré, colocándome sobre mi espalda y estirando mis brazos sobre mi cabeza. Estaba claro que no iba a volver a dormirme y Regina suponía un asunto demasiado complicado como para meditarlo sin café. Me dí la vuelta y cogí el teléfono para leer el mensaje, esperando que fuera ella.

Era de mi hermano.

_**Estoy allí en veinte minutos**_.

Me incorporé espantada. ¿Me había olvidado de que Neal vendría de visita?

Repasando los mensajes, vi uno que me había enviado a las siete de la mañana. _**Juicio cancelado. Tomo un tren a NY. Tenemos que comer juntos.**_

Lancé el teléfono sobre la cama a mi lado y solté un gruñido. Como era el único pariente con vida, lo adoraba profundamente y lo necesitaba. Pero su papel en mi vida había pasado de hermano a cuidador a raíz de la muerte de mis padres a mis dieciséis años. Y en un esfuerzo por compensar todo lo que él sabía que yo había perdido, me había apartado en muchos aspectos.

También me había salvado y yo le estaría eternamente agradecida.

Además, pagaba el alquiler de mi apartamento. Así que, cuando Neal venía desde Boston un día laborable solo para almorzar, más me valía estar lista y esperándole. Aunque sabía que una visita sorpresa no podía significar nada bueno.

Respiré hondo y me levanté de la cama de un salto. No tenía tiempo para una ducha larga, así que me duche en diez minutos. Me puse unos pantalones de vestir negros y una blusa color crema y me rocié con una saludable cantidad de una colonia barata que olía decente antes de hacer de mi larga melena rubia un moño desordenado. Acababa de localizar mis llaves y el bolso cuando sonó el teléfono. Cerré la puerta al salir y me dirigí al ascensor mientras respondía.

"Estoy en la puerta de tu edificio" saludó Neal.

"Hola a ti también" Con Neal no se hablaba de cosas sin importancia. Pulsé el botón del ascensor y esperé.

"Lo que digas, Emma. Tenemos reserva dentro de quince minutos en el Peacock Alley. ¿Estás lista?"

Puse los ojos en blanco al oír el restaurante que había elegido. Qué poco original.

"Ya estoy bajando. ¿Sabes que podrías haber llamado al portero automático en lugar de llamarme?"

"Pero entonces no podrías hablar y caminar como lo estas haciendo."

"Y ahora estoy a punto de perder la llamada porque estoy entrando en el ascensor en este momento. Te veo abajo." Colgué sin estar segura de que en el ascensor no hubiera cobertura, pero me enfrentaba a un almuerzo de una hora con Neal. Necesitaba aquella prórroga de cincuenta segundos.

"Ya esta aquí" dijo Neal hablando solo cuando salí por la puerta del edificio. El apartamento lo había elegido él, ya que él lo pagaba.

"Hola, Neal" lo saludé mientras lo abrazada. "Me alegro de verte."

"Yo también me alegro." Se apartó y me miró de arriba a abajo. "Tienes un aspecto horrible, Emma. Como si hubieras dormido poco."

"Vaya, gracias." Respondí amargamente mientras empezamos a caminar al restaurante. "Acabé de trabajar a las cinco. Si, estoy un poco cansada."

"¿No va siendo hora de que empieces a buscar un trabajo más normal? Algo con un horario de nueve a cinco."

"Trabajo de nueve a cinco. Pero no los mismo nueves y cincos que tu trabajas." Como si Neal cumpliera ese horario. Era un adicto al trabajo y, a menudo se pasaba toda la noche su último caso. Si su ayudante no hubiera sido como él, jamás se habría casado. Este hombre no tenía vida social. Me sorprendería saber que tenía vida sexual, incluso estando recién casado.

"Ya sabes a lo qué me refiero."

Solo llevábamos juntos cinco minutos y ya me estaba criticando. Si ese era el indicativo de cómo iba a ser el almuerzo, más me valía saltarme la comida e ir directa a ver qué bicho le había picado.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí, Neal?" Me miró con atención, calibrando si mostrar ya sus cartas o no. Decidió no hacerlo.

"¿No puede un hermano visitar a su única hermana porque sí? Sigo sintiéndome mal por haberme perdido tu fiesta de graduación." Evité poner los ojos en blanco. Podría haber ido a mi graduación si hubiera querido y los dos lo sabíamos. Pero teníamos que jugar a la familia feliz.

"Eres un ocupado as de la abogacía. Lo entiendo."

"Noto el sarcasmo en tu voz, Emma". Mi hermano se distinguía por leer la mente de la gente y eso hacía que estuviera muy cotizado en los tribunales.

Llegamos al restaurante, lo cual nos proporcionó la oportunidad perfecta para dejar el tema. En el restaurante nos sentaron enseguida y dejé que el nuevo ambiente me transformara de aparente taciturna a introspectiva.

Durante un largo rato estuve decidiendo qué pedir del menú, lo cual molestaba a mi hermano, que siempre sabía que pedir al instante. Cuando el ritmo de su pierna moviéndose bajo la mesa, aceleró, me decidí por una ensalada de la casa. Dios, ese hombre debería aprender de Regina.

Pensar en Regina hizo que llegara una calidez a mi cuerpo y que me apareciera una arruga entre las cejas. Había algo asomando por el filo de mis pensamientos, algo que no conseguía saber qué era.

Neal me habló con aire despreocupado, haciendo que me distrajera de lo que me desconcertaba de Regina. Me habló brevemente de un caso en el que estaba trabajando y sobre las reformas que él y Megan habían hecho en su casa con fachada de piedra rojiza. Cuando hubo terminado una buena parte de su comida, más o menos en el mismo momento en que yo creía que estar a punto de pegarme un tiro por lo banal de nuestra conversación, Neal se aclaró la garganta.

"Em, no he venido para ponernos al día. Últimamente, he estado pensando mucho en nuestra situación y me he dado de que eres una mujer adulta con unos estudios excelentes. Es hora de que asumas más responsabilidad. Te hago un favor al permitir que lo hagas."

Di un trago largo a mi vaso de agua pensando en cómo responder a aquella repentina declaración. Las consabidas connotaciones de _permitir_ me provocaron escozor. ¿Estaba insinuando que no estaba bien? ¿O que no era responsable? Vivía y trabajaba en la Gran Manzana. Si para eso no era necesario mostrar cierto grado de responsabilidad, no sabía qué otra cosa podría necesitarla.

Siempre impaciente, Neal no esperó a que yo decidiera mi respuesta.

"No puedo dejar que desperdicies tu vida en un club. Eres demasiado vulnerable como para trabajar en un establecimiento así."

The Rabbit Hole. A Neal nunca le había gustado que yo trabajara allí desde el primer día. Pero lo había aceptado porque me había mantenido alejada de problemas. ¿Se había olvidado ya?

"No tengo ningún problema desde que trabajo allí"

"Estabas ocupada con la facultad. Necesitabas algo más estimulante en lo que centrarte."

Y aunque a mí preocupaba exactamente lo mismo, me enfadé.

"Neal, sé cómo controlar mis detonaciones. En cambio, ¿tú qué sabes de eso? Nunca asististe a ninguna de las reuniones de los grupos de apoyo."

Su voz se elevó de forma discordante entre la tranquilidad que nos rodeaba:

"¡Porque no soy tu padre!"

Ahí estaba el quid de la conversación. Neal se había visto obligado a ejercer de mi padre y yo siempre había sospechado que eso le hacía estar resentido conmigo. Ahora estaba segura.

Se quedó mirando su plato vacío. Cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo más calmado.

"Mira, Megan y yo vamos a tener un niño"

De repente lo comprendí todo. Estaba siendo sustituida.

"Felicidades."

"Tengo que concentrar mi energía y mi dinero en ella y en mi bebé. Ya es hora de que crezcas" Se incorporó en su asiente, como para afianzar su postura. "Emma, ya no voy a pagarte más en apartamento."

Lo miré en partes iguales sorprendida y aterrorizada. "Neal, yo no puedo permitirme pagarlo. No justo ahora, con los préstamos estudiantiles a punto de vencer."

Yo era dolorosamente consciente de que estaba pareciendo quisquillosa y mimada, pero siempre había supuesto que él me ayudaría durante más tiempo. No es que le faltara el dinero precisamente.

"Entonces, quizá sea mejor que busques un trabajo de mejor calidad."

"Neal, eso no es justo."

"Piensa en todo lo que he pasado contigo y, después, dime lo que es justo."

No podía haberme lastimado más con otras palabras.

"No he tenido ningún problema en mucho tiempo" susurré.

"Incumpliste una orden de alejamiento" me atacó.

"¡Si. Hace más de cuatro años!"

"Lo siento, Emma. No puedo seguir ayudándote."

Sus palabras eran definitivas. Había tomado una decisión. No le podría convencer de otra cosa. Vi lo que le había hecho, los años de tener que cuidar de una hermana mentalmente perturbada. Yo lo había sabido _siempre_ , pero nunca había querido creer que mis actos le habían hecho tanto daño. Eso hizo renacer un viejo dolor que había enterrado.

Pero también estaba enfadada. Puede que ya no fuera frágil, pero lo cierto es que no estaba segura sola. Al menos, no económicamente. Necesitaba su ayuda ahora más que nunca y, por mucho fastidio que eso supusiera, él era mi única familia. No tenía a nadie más.

Lancé mi servilleta sobre la mesa, sin estar segura de si iba a parecer más sincera que arrogante.

"Gracias, Neal. Gracias por todo." Agarré mi bolso del respaldo de mi silla y salí del restaurante procurando no mirar atrás. Quería aparentar fuerza y estoicismo. Si me giraba, habría dejado que mi hermano viera mis lágrimas.

Una vez en la calle, el ajetreo de la ciudad me animó. No necesitaba a Neal. Podría estar sola. Por supuesto que él me había ayudado a pagar el alquiler desde que mis locuras habían acabado con el dinero de mi herencia, pero el apoyo y la responsabilidad era mucho más que dar dinero.

Me dirigí rápidamente a mi apartamento, consciente de que Neal no intentaría detenerme ni llamarme. Pasé la siguiente hora delante de mi ordenador , haciéndome una idea de cuáles eran mis facturas y gastos, buscando el modo de hacer recortes. Con un ascenso en el club –que no estaba garantizado–, podía pagarme el apartamento. Pero no podría hacer frente a los préstamos estudiantiles cuando tuviera que reembolsarlos al mes siguiente.

Neal me había dejado bien atrapada. No era una mala estrategia. La Emma del día anterior tendría que sucumbir a sus deseos y aceptar un trabajo en los despachos de grandes sueldos que me habían buscado tras mi graduación.

Por suerte, tenía otra opción.

Respiré hondo, agarré mi teléfono y pulsé la tecla de recall. _Demonios, Emma. ¿De verdad estás haciéndolo?_ Si. Y si era sincera, me alegraba de tener una excusa. Puede que, en realidad, debiera darle las gracias a mi hermano.

El número desde el que Regina me había llamado la noche anterior sonó solamente una vez antes de que respondiera.

"Emma" respiró con su voz calmada y sensual.

Mi seguridad me abandonó.

"Eh… Hola, Regina."

Hice una pausa. Insegura. Mojé mis labios.

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?" Noté cómo disfrutaba de mi inseguridad. ¿Por qué no podía mostrar yo la misma confianza que ella? Nunca había tenido problemas de ansiedad en el trabajo ni en los estudios.

Pensar en los estudios me dio el empujón y solté la pregunta que me había estado dando vueltas durante la comida:

"¿Cómo sabías que yo era inteligente?"

Oí un chirrido bajo y me la imaginé reclinándose en un sillón de cuero tras una mesa de poderosa ejecutiva.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Dijiste que yo era..." me ruboricé, y me alegré de que no pudiera verme "hermosa e inteligente..."

"Deliciosamente hermosa y también muy inteligente"

Robó mi aliento. "Si, eso." El hecho de haberlas oído antes no hizo que sus palabras fuesen menos efectivas. El tono prosaico de su voz podría haber parecido indiferente y frío, pero era todo menos eso. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Me aclaré la garganta. "Pero casi no habías hablado conmigo. ¿Cómo podías saber nada de mi inteligencia?"

Su pausa fue breve.

"El simposio de tu graduación en Stern. Te vi allí."

"Ah." El simposio se había celebrado un mes antes de la graduación y en él habían presentado a los mejores alumnos del máster. Y cada uno de nosotros había defendido una idea innovadora ante un jurado de expertos. Mi presentación se llamaba _Mercadotecnia de las publicaciones en la era digital._ No había querido saber quién estaba en el jurado, consciente de que sus nombres me habrían lanzado a la investigación obsesiva y a acecharlos a través de la red.

Después, a los expertos y a los participantes se les invitaba a una velada con vino y queso para que los estudiantes pudieran charlar y los ejecutivos pudieran hacerles ofertas de trabajo. Yo me había presentado por vivir la experiencia. Por disfrutar de ese honor. No buscaba trabajo, así que me salté el evento posterior.

Ahora me preguntaba qué habría ocurrido si hubiera ido. ¿Me habría buscado Regina? ¿Era una completa coincidencia que ella hubiera hecho una oferta por el club en el que yo trabajaba casi en la misma época en que se celebraba el simposio?

"¿Es esa la única razón por la que llamas, Emma?" Su tono profesional tenía cierta nota de burla.

"No."

Cerré los ojos y me agarré al borde de mi escritorio en busca de apoyo. Aceptar su oferta me estaba costando más de lo que debería. No podía evitar sentir que aquello era demasiado fácil, como si estuviera vendiendo mi alma al diablo. Pero también sentí un arrebato de adrenalina, una fuerte descarga eléctrica de libertad.

"Tu proposición… Me gustaría hacerlo. Digo que sí," Recordando su otra propuesta de seducirme, aclaré: "Me refiero a tu propuesta de pagar los préstamos de mis estudios."

Su sillón volvió a chirriar y me imaginé de pie, con la mano en el bolsillo de algún caro traje italiano hecho solo para sus curvas.

"Me alegra saberlo, Emma."

Sacudí mi cabeza para sacar la visión de ella y esperé a que dijera algo más.

Como no lo hizo, hablé yo.

"¿Y qué pasa ahora?"

"Tengo un hueco en mi agenda a las cuatro y media. Ven a mi despacho de Industrias Mills a esa hora para aclarar los detalles"

Iría a verla en –miré mi reloj– dos horas. El corazón se me aceleró.

"Qué bien. Es decir, esta bien. Me parece bien."

Se rio entre dientes.

"Adiós, señorita Swan."

"Adiós." Suspiré. Me quedé abrazada al teléfono durante varios segundos después de que ella colgara, hipnotizada por el efecto que aquella desconocida provocaba en mí, preguntándome si sería capaz de realizar la farsa que ella había preparado, deseosa de poder frustrar las insinuaciones que había hecho.

De acuerdo, quizá no esperaba conseguir esto último, pero quería creer que sí, Por mi propia salud mental.

También pensé en el simposio y consideré la posibilidad de que Regina Mills hubiera hecho mucho más de lo que había dicho para montar aquella farsa a sus padres.

Quizá esa idea debía haberme asustado. Pero lo único que consiguió fue hacer que sintiera más curiosidad.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh por Dios. Lamento la tardanza, la universidad y el horrible mundo real me tienen loca.

**Capítulo 6**

Dos horas resultaron ser apenas suficiente para prepararme para ir a ver a Regina. Pasé un largo rato en la ducha afeitándome las piernas y todo lo demás. A la vez me reprendía a mi misma, pues bajo ningún concepto Regina vería mis partes íntimas.

Después, me puse delante del armario durante lo que me parecieron varias horas. Iba a ir directamente desde el despacho de Regina al club para reunirme con Rubí y, después, para trabajar de camarera durante un turno entero.

Necesitaba el conjunto perfecto entre elegancia y sensualidad con un toque de _por favor, follame_ , –para trabajar, claro–. Me decidí por un vestido camisero verde azulado y negro con cinturón. Era más corto de lo que me habría gustado para la parte de negocios de mi orden del día, pero, aún así, más largo que la mayoría de los vestidos que me ponía en el club. Me recogí mi largo cabello y lo acomodé en una trenza francesa holgada, y reduje mi maquillaje a rímel y brillo rosa de labios. Tenía un buen aspecto, fresco y natural.

Había estado demasiado distraída como para preguntarle a Regina dónde estaba Industrias Mills, así que lo busqué en Google.

Las oficinas se encontraban junto al One Worldwide Plaza, que estaba comunicado directamente en metro con el club. Desde mi apartamento tomé un taxi, pues no quería llegar sudorosa. Además, me iban a dar ochenta mil dólares, así que podía permitirme un taxi hasta el West Side.

Había pasado muchas veces junto al aquel bonito edificio de ladrillo y granito recubierto con un tejado de cobre, pero nunca había entrado.

Industrias Mills ocupaba varias de las plantas superiores y reconocí algunas de las firmas que se enumeraban en el vestíbulo como filiales de Industrias Mills. El guardia de seguridad me indicó adónde debía dirigirme y subí en el ascensor hasta el último piso.

El largo trayecto me proporcionó una nueva oportunidad para pronunciar en silencio un mantra silencioso: _tres años sobria, Emma. No puedes fijarte en ella. No puedes obsesionarte con ella._

Pero mientras me presentaba ante la guapa y rojiza recepcionista, sentí una fuerte punzada de envidia porque ella estuviera trabajando cerca de Regina a diario. Dios, ya me había metido en un lío. No entraba en la categoría de mujeres atractivas de un polvo y adiós.

"Señorita Swan," dijo la recepcionista tras anunciar a su jefa que yo había llegado "la está esperando."

Miré el reloj. Las cuatro y veintidós. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba Regina esperando? ¿Había entendido mal la hora?

Las puerta dobles que habían tras la recepción se abrieron, al parecer solas. Debía de haber pulsado algún botón.

"Pase por ahí" me indicó.

Entré vacilante en el despacho. Regina estaba sentada tras un caro y moderno escritorio de ejecutivo y se puso de pie al verme.

"Emma, pasa."

Cuando pude verla toda, me quedé inmóvil. En su iluminado despacho vi a la verdadera Regina Mills por primera vez. Y era hermosa. Con una falda de tubo abrazando imposiblemente sus piernas, con una hermosa chaqueta negra sobre sus hombros dejando ver el cuello de una camisa blanca. Sus gafas de montura negra le dieron un aspecto de empollona que me calentó de inmediato. Elegante, dominante, inteligente. Mis labios se secaron inmediatamente, como cada vez que la veía.

"¿Llego tarde?"

"En lo absoluto." Su voz sensual hizo que las rodillas me flaquearan y, de pronto, me arrepentí de mis zapatos de tacón alto. "Mi última cita terminó antes de lo que imaginaba. Siéntate."

Decidida a aparentar tranquilidad y a estar al mando de la situación, enderecé mi postura y me dirigí a la silla que me había indicado delante de su mesa.

Las generosas dimensiones del despacho albergaban una continua decoración moderna de arriba a abajo.

Tras su mesa había ventanales desde el suelo hasta el techo que proporcionaban una impresionante vista del centro de la ciudad. "Muy bonito. No es lo que me había imaginado, pero es increíble."

Regina se sentó con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

"¿Habías imaginado cómo era mi despacho?"

Inmediatamente sentí que mis mejillas se me coloreaban. Ahora Regina creía que yo había estado pensando en ella. Y así era, pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo.

"Pensaba que serías más tradicional. Pero la verdad es que lo moderno te sienta bien."

Una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha apareció en su rostro.

"Lo cierto es que tengo una diseñadora. Yo no tengo ni idea de lo que es moderno, actual o tradicional. Ella me enseñaba fotos de cosas que pensaba que me gustarían y yo asentía."

Sonreí, porque sabía que estaba tratando de tranquilizarme, pero mi estómago se llenó de nudos. El despacho de Regina era un territorio desconocido para una camarera de un club y nos estábamos reuniendo para establecer un trato poco habitual. Además, ella estaba tan increíblemente hermosa que me deslumbraba.

"Espero que no te importe que hablemos primero de negocios."

"No. Claro que no."

Si el trabajo era lo primero, me pregunté qué vendría después. Nada. No vendría nada después, porque, cuando termináramos, yo le daría las gracias educadamente y me iría de su despecho. _Corriendo, preferiblemente._

"Como te he dicho por teléfono, estoy encantada de que hayas aceptado mi oferta. Pero antes de formalizarlo, quiero asegurarme de que entiendes exactamente qué es lo que te pido. Anoche aplazamos esa conversación..." hizo una pausa y supuse que estaba recordando el motivo por el que pospusimos la conversación. Al menos, eso era en lo que yo estaba pensando. "Así que olvidé mencionar un punto esencial."

Regina se echó hacia atrás en su silla y se apoyó sobre los reposabrazos.

"Soy una mujer de gran notoriedad, Emma. Para convencer a mi madre de que somos pareja es necesario representar un papel ante todo el mundo. Eso significa que estarás _de servicio,_ por decirlo de esa manera, a todas horas. Cuando estemos juntas con otras personas, interpretaremos a la pareja feliz. Cuando no lo estemos deberás seguir interactuando como si fueras _mía_."

La forma oscura en como hizo hincapié en la palabra _mía,_ me puso la piel de gallina.

"No puedes decirle a nadie que en realidad no tenemos una relación."

Arrugué la frente y, de repente, la boca se me secó.

"No había caído en eso."

"Por supuesto que no" replicó burlonamente. Entrecerró los ojos para estudiar mi reacción. "¿Sigues estando interesada?"

Lo cierto es que no tenía otra opción. O lo aceptaba o cedía ante los deseos de Neal. Además, ¿a quien se lo iba a querer contar?

"¿Durante cuánto tiempo seguiríamos con la farsa?"

"Todo el que creamos que podemos sin que nos moleste en nuestra vida privada. Cuanto más, mejor. Si mi madre ve que soy capaz de enamorarme, no tratará de empujarme hacia un matrimonio sin amor, aunque tú y yo hayamos "terminado". ¿Sigues interesada?"

"Son ochenta mil dólares, Regina. Para ti es una tontería, pero para mí… Entiendo que tendré que trabajar a cambio."

"Bien." asintió ella, tranquilizándose. Pulsó un botón de su mesa.

"¿Si, señora Mills?" El suave timbre de voz de la recepcionista, invadió la habitación.

"Por favor, Anna, dile que venga." Regina se puso de pie y pulsó otro botón de su mesa.

Las puertas dobles se abrieron y entró un hombre de cabello oscuro y cuerpo musculoso vestido con un hermoso traje negro y agradable para la vista.

"Este es Jefferson" dijo Regina rodeando el escritorio y llegando hasta la parte delantera del mismo. Jefferson le hizo un saludo educado con la cabeza. "Le he ordenado que te traiga y te lleve al trabajo y a cualquier otro lugar adonde necesites ir."

No es que yo quisiera rechazar un regalo así, pero una cosa que me encantaba de la ciudad de Nueva York era utilizar diferentes medios de transporte. Mis padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche. Así que no eran mi transporte preferido.

"No necesito un chófer." Entonces, para no parecer desagradecida, añadí: "Normalmente hago ejercicio corriendo cuando vuelvo a casa."

"Entonces te llevará al trabajo y te seguirá hasta casa cuando vayas corriendo para asegurarse de que llegas bien." Antes de que pudiese protestar, Regina me lanzó una mirada severa. "Emma, mi novia tendría chófer. Y también un guardaespaldas. Pero estoy dispuesta a prescindir del guardaespaldas si haces uso de mi chófer."

Respiré hondo.

"De acuerdo."

"Te estará esperando abajo para llevarte al club cuando hayamos terminado aquí. Puedes irte, Jefferson."

Jefferson volvió a saludar con la cabeza y, a continuación, salió del despacho. Regina pulsó un botón y las puertas se cerraron cuando salió el chófer.

"Emma, quita esa expresión de tu cara. Jefferson es gay. No lo habría contratado para ti de no ser así."

Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho, avergonzada por la reprimenda. Además, decididamente no me gustaba Regina. Salvo su atractivo sexual.

"¿Algo más?" No podía mirarla.

Ella se echó hacía atrás para sentarse en el borde delantero del escritorio, muy cerca de mi, su perfume me embriagó completamente y sus piernas se mostraron ante mi, lo suficiente cerca como para poder tocarlas sin tener que moverme del sitio.

"Mi madre organiza un desfile de moda benéfico. Esa será nuestra primera salida como pareja."

"Vale". Crucé una pierna sobre la otra, su cercanía me ponía nerviosa. Y aunque me impactaba tanto su presencia, me di cuenta de que no había hablado más que de negocios desde que había llegado. ¿Su acercamiento a mí la noche anterior había sido un modo de procurar que aceptara su propuesta? En ese caso, era una autentica gilipollas.

"Tus deudas serán saldadas a partir de las nueve de la mañana de lunes. Se te enviará una confirmación por escrito."

"¿No quieres esperar a ver primero si sacamos todo esto adelante?" No quería resultar arrogante. Bueno no del todo. Empezaba a sentirme como un negocio que ella estuviera realizando. No me gustó.

"La verdad es que no hay nada que me preocupe. Emma" Regina también parecía inquieta de repente.

"Pero si lo prefieres, pospondré la cancelación una semana."

"Bien, lo que tú digas. ¿Tengo que firmar algún contrato o algo parecido?"

"Preferiría que no hubiera pruebas documentales de esto."

Abrí la boca. "Pero si alguien pregunta sobre el pago de mis préstamos..."

"Yo pagaría los préstamos de mi novia." Por supuesto que lo haría. "Y cualquier otra deuda. ¿Tienes más deudas?"

"No." Tenía una tarjeta de crédito que debía pagar, pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo. "¿Eso es todo?"

Regina se encogió de hombros, un gesto para nada apropiado para una mujer tan segura de sí misma.

"A menos que tu tengas mas preguntas..."

Dudé si preguntar, pero tenía que saberlo.

"Cuando estemos juntas, en público, quiero decir, ¿puedo cogerte de la mano y… besarte?"

La miré a través de mis pestañas. La comisura de sus labios se curvaron.

"Espero que lo hagas. Y a menudo."

Vaya…

"¿Algo más?"

Mientras pensaba en besarla, me pasé la lengua por el labio inferior. "No."

"Entonces, la parte de negocios de esta reunión ya ha terminado."

Se puso de pie y volvió a dar la vuelta a su escritorio. Se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó en el respaldo de su silla. _Joder_. La camisa blanca, ajustada a su abdomen, mostraba un esbelto cuerpo. Si, aquello me distrajo.

Regina se colocó delante de su silla, y se inclinó sobre sus brazos extendidos. Se quedó mirándome unos segundos y sentí curiosidad por saber que estaba pensando. Cuando habló, su voz sonó baja y tranquila.

"Emma, voy a rodear esta mesa y voy a besarte hasta dejarte mojada, jadeando, sin respiración y suplicando por mí."

Oh, vaya.

"Pero primero deja que te aclare una cosa que sospecho puede suponer un problema. Esta farsa consiste, sobre todo, en que yo convenza a mi madre. Haré y diré cosas, puede que románticas, que no serán verdad. Necesito que recuerdes eso. Cuando no estemos en público, te seduciré. Eso sí será real, pero nunca deberá confundirse con amor."

"Porque eres incapaz de amar." Mi voz sonó mansa y apagada.

"Si" respiró.

La curiosidad hizo que me inclinara hacía adelante. "¿Por qué crees que es así?"

Regina se incorporó y se quitó las gafas para dejarlas sobre la mesa.

"Tengo treinta y tres años y nunca he sentido hacia ninguna mujer otra inclinación que meterla en mi cama. No me van los compromisos ni relaciones románticas. Estoy felizmente casada con mi trabajo."

Se acercó despacio a mi, como un depredador rodeando a su presa. "Eso y es sexo casual es lo que me satisface."

Repasé mentalmente la situación. Regina Mills quiere sexo conmigo. Pero no una relación. Sin embargo, quería que su madre creyera que tenía una relación conmigo. Para que dejase de pensar que su hija era incapaz de amar. Algo que aparentemente es verdad. Todo aquello empezó a marearme. Y lo peor era que yo sabía que no era capaz de tener una relación informal con aquella mujer. Pero… recordé la segunda categoría de mujeres con las que había estado en mi vida. Las mujeres con las que había estado en mi vida, las mujeres por las que me había sentido demasiada atraída. Jen, Lana y Rebecca. Todas ellas querían una relación al principio. De no haber sido así, si hubieran dicho desde una primer momento que no querían nada más, ¿habría sido diferente la forma de encariñarme después con ellas?

Me estaba justificando y lo sabía.

Con Regina, yo era una alcohólica que entra en un bar y piensa que puede controlar la tentación siempre que las botellas estén cerradas. Era una mentira que intentaba creer. "¿Nada de romanticismo? No es problema." Regina se volvió a apoyar sobre la parte delantera de su escritorio, la falda apretada se subió un poco más. Levantó una ceja con expresión divertida.

"¿También eres incapaz de amar?"

La miré a los ojos sin hacer caso a la vocecita que había en mi cabeza diciéndome que saliera corriendo. "No. Todo lo contrario. Amo demasiado. Mantener el amor fuera de la ecuación me viene muy bien."

"Bien. Entonces nada de amor." dio un paso al frente y se inclinó a mi, colocando una mano en cada reposabrazos, atrapándome. Su perfume invadió aún más mis fosas nasales y su mirada hambrienta hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo mientras me daba cuenta de que estaba a punto de besarme.

Pero antes de que eso ocurriera, tenía que saber una cosa. Cuando se acercó, puse un mano en su clavícula.

"Espera."

"No puedo" su voz sonaba increíblemente ronca. "¿Qué?"

Estaba a poco centímetros de mi cara y mantuve la atención en los labios del color de vino que estaba ansiosa por besar mientras hablaba.

"¿Por qué yo? Podrías tener a quien quisieras"

"Eso me parece estupendo. Entonces te quiero a ti." Volvió a inclinarse hacía mí y acarició como un fantasma la mía mientras su aliento abrasaba la piel.

"¿Por qué?"

Se apartó. No muy lejos, solo lo suficiente como para mirarme con el ceño un poco fruncido.

"No lo sé, señorita Swan. Simplemente es así." Sus palabras salieron con un susurro, como si rara vez reconociese no estar segura de algo, y dudé que le pasara eso. "Desde el momento en que te vi…" Su voz se fue apagando mientras me colocaba un mechón de cabello rebelde detrás de la oreja y fijaba su intensa mirada oscura sobre mí.

La vocecita que gritaba en mi cabeza quedó ahogada por el fuerte zumbido del deseo que me recorría las venas. Me eché hacía adelante.

Regina no vaciló ni un segundo y tomó mi boca con la suya. Por mucha duda que hubiera en sus palabras, sus labios mostraban seguridad y firmeza. Me paso una mano detrás del cuello, tirando de mi cabello hacía abajo y profundizando más en mi boca. Acariciando mi lengua con la suya, provocándome escalofríos en la espalda, mientras imaginaba su boca mojada y caliente en otras partes de mi cuerpo. Lancé un suspiro.

Sin apartar su boca de la mía, tiró de mi hacía arriba para ponerme de pie. Aquello estaba mejor. Podía apretar mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Su pecho amplio contra el mio, todo el contacto que había deseado. Le pasé las manos por el sedoso cabello oscuro y bajé por base del cuello disfrutando del hormigueo que sentía en los brazos mientras ella gemía en mis labios.

Un timbre agudo hizo que las dos nos sobresaltáramos y nos separáramos. Me llevé una mano al mano al pecho. El corazón me latía por fuerza por el susto y la intensidad del beso.

Regina sonrió.

"El interfono" me explicó con la voz alterada. "¿Si?"

La voz de la secretaria volvió a sonar en la habitación.

"Estoy a punto de marcharme, señora Mills. ¿Necesita algo más?"

"No, Anna. Puedes irte" Había recuperado el control de su voz. Sorprendente. Yo seguía balanceándome.

Regina puso una mano en su cintura y me miró, como si se preguntara qué hacer con el problema que tenía delante. Me calentaba y a la vez me relajaba que me mirara con tanta intensidad, que me examinara de un modo tan científico.

Me abracé el cuerpo con mis propios brazos.

"¿Qué?"

Ella solo negó con su cabeza.

"Nada." Cogió su chaqueta de la silla y me tendió una mano delicada. "Venga conmigo, señorita Swan"

Mi cuerpo respondió a la manera tan sensual de usar mi apellido antes de que mi cerebro pudiera decidir hacerlo. Agarré su mano y su calidez encendió de nuevo el fuego que había provocado en mi boca.

Me llevó al ascensor en un rincón de su despacho que había visto antes.

Dentro de él, introdujo un código en el panel y subimos a lo que me pareció una planta más arriba. Las puertas se abrieron a un loft espacioso completamente amueblado, decorado con el mismo diseño moderno que su despacho de abajo. Unos ventanales del suelo hasta el techo ocupaban toda una pared. La misma idea se repetía a lo largo de todo aquel amplio espacio, paredes de cristal que separaban un comedor, una zona de estar y, asomando tras unas cortinas a medio correr, un dormitorio. Me apresuré a apartar los ojos de la cama, escandalizada por los endemoniados pensamientos que aparecieron en mi mente al ver su espacio personal, y miré a Regina a el mar chocolate que eran sus ojos, consciente de su mirada divertida.

Me ruboricé. Ella fue a la cocina y abrió un armario para sacar dos vasos. "¿Quieres un té helado?"

Asentí. Preguntándome si siempre tenía té helado o si lo había traído específicamente para mí. La seguí a la cocina y me subí a un taburete de metal lustroso. "¿Vives aquí?"

Abrió el congelador y tomó un puñado de cubitos de hielo para dejar caer la mitad de ellos en uno de los vasos.

"A veces me quedo aquí. Pero no lo considero mi casa."

Volví a mirar aquel espacio y me di cuenta. "¡Regina! ¿Este es tu picadero?"

"A veces." Sirvió té en los vasos y, a continuación, se dio la vuelta para darme uno por encima de la barra. Cogí el vaso de sus manos y le di un sorbo con impaciencia. Necesitaba humedecer mi boca, mis labios traidores estaban resecos.

"Y me has traído aquí porque..." Dio un trago a su té y se lamió los labios. Levantó una ceja.

"¿Por qué crees que te he traído aquí?" de repente me sentí excitada y enseguida me invadió una oleada de pánico. No estaba preparada para aquello.

¿No lo estaba? Miré el reloj. No había tiempo. "Eh… Tengo que irme a trabajar en diez minutos."

"Veinte. Tienes un chófer."

Me moví inquieta y sentí la parte interior de mis muslos pegajosa y húmeda.

"Si. Sigue sin ser mucho tiempo."

Regina se acercó rodeando la barra, cogió el té de mi mano y lo dejó junto al suyo.

"¿No es mucho tiempo para qué?"

Sentí como si la garganta se me cerrara, pero, de algún modo, conseguí pronunciar unas cuantas palabras. "¿Vas a obligarme a decirlo?"

Sonrió y me dio la vuelta. Atrapándome contra la barra.

"No, Emma. Ahora no. Porque si lo dices, no voy a resistirme y, como has dicho, no hay suficiente tiempo. Así que, en lugar de eso, voy a tener que conformarme con una muestra."

Selló mi boca con la suya devorando mis labios y mis lengua con un ardiente frenesí. Mis manos subieron por su camisa ajustada de seda, deseando tocar su piel. Podía sentir los músculos de su abdomen debajo de mis dedos. Deseé pasar mis uñas a través de la capa de tela que la recubren, ansiosa por descubrir el encaje de su ropa interior, desesperada por estar desnuda debajo de ella.

Regina no perdió el tiempo permitiendo que el más mínimo tejido de ropa se interpusiera entre nosotras. Me desabrochó varios botones del torso para poder meter la mano y acariciar mi piel caliente. Deslizó su mano hacia arriba y tomó mi pecho. Los pezones se me endurecieron rápidamente cuando acarició ligeramente uno de ellos con el pulgar. Apretó con la fuerza precisa que a mí me gustaba, haciéndome suspirar de placer en su boca.

Colocó la otra mano sobre mi pierna desnuda y, despacio, fue subiendo por ella. Su suave caricia era fuego sobre mi piel y yo me removí inquieta bajo su palma, deseando más de ese fuego, codiciando la hoguera que aún estaba controlada.

Abrí las piernas para ella, instándole a que subiera sus manos por ellas. Sonrió sobre mis labios mientras yo le mostraba de buen grado mi ansia, mi insensata ansia de ella.

Entonces, puso sus dedos sobre mí, apartando el delgado tejido de mis bragas para llegar al punto mas sensible en mi entrepierna. Gemí al sentir su tacto mientras su pulgar daba vueltas alrededor de aquel manojo de nervios con hábil mezcla de presión profunda y ligera. Unos movimientos circulares, suaves como una pluma, siguieron con un masaje calculado.

Yo ya me estaba retorciendo cuando introdujo un dedo delgado dentro de mi. Ahogué un grito y levanté la cadera para acoger su exploración, perdiendo la cabeza por el deseo de correrme.

"Dios mio, Emma, estas empapada. Me encantan tus sonidos, canta, pajarito. Solo para mí."

Arrastró el dedo mojado hacía arriba, alrededor de la bola de nervios y, a continuación metió dos dedos dentro de mí provocando una serie de improperios de mi parte. Una caricia a mi clítoris más con su pulgar y llegué al limite. El orgasmo me hizo temblar deliciosamente.

Pero pese a haberme corrido en su mano, Regina no detuvo su asalto.

"Tan hipersensible. Te corres tan fácilmente." Su voz goteaba sorpresa y deseo. "Tengo que volver a hacértelo. Apoya tus codos sobre la barra, señorita Swan." Me ordenó. Y Dios, me encantaba.

Hice lo que me dijo, agradeciendo el apoyo que eso me proporcionaba. Entonces, Regina puso las manos sobre mis rodillas y abrió al máximo mis piernas. Antes de darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando sus dedos volvieron a mi. Ahora tres, y su lengua chupaba y mordía lo que podía.

"¡Mierda, Regina!" grité, incapaz de soportar otro orgasmo, incapaz de vivir sin ella.

Me folló demasiadas veces, retorciendo de manera torturadora sus hábiles dedos. Más de las que yo podía contar. Zambulléndose con largas y constantes embestidas mientras me chupaba y lamía con fuerza. Me agarré al borde de la barra detrás de mí, con todos los músculos en tensión mientras mi coño se apretaba alrededor de sus dedos.

Y ella solo siguió alimentándose de mí, bebiendo la prueba de su éxito, acariciando con su lengua mis nervios con una devoción infinita. Otro orgasmo me atravesó de pronto, justo cuando estaba terminando de montar el anterior. Lancé la cabeza hacia atrás, temblando violentamente, y grité de nuevo, pero yo estaba demasiado distraída para estar consciente de esos detalles.

Cuando recupere la visión y el cerebro, vi a Regina sujetándome, susurrando a mi oído, con mi olor aún en sus labios.

"Es usted muy sensual y además, hace unos sonidos muy hermosos, señorita Swan" mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja. Ruborizándome por su forma de llamarme. "Voy a correrme para ti del mismo modo."

Mis dedos se aferraron a su hermoso cabello.

"Pronto" me prometió. "Y con frecuencia."

* * *

Uff, que manera de terminar el cap. xD


	8. Capítulo 7

Por favor, perdonen la demora. Estoy lamentablemente enferma y no me levantado de mi cama en días. :(

Aún así, disfruten y recuerden comentar

Besooooooos

Nada de esto me pertenece, excepto los errores.

* * *

 

**Capítulo 7**

Cuando me recuperé lo suficiente de la estampida orgásmica, Regina me dejó y volvió con una toalla de manos humedecida. Vi como me limpiaba la parte interna de mis muslos y mi entrepierna. El calor de la toalla y la intimidad de aquel acto me conmovió.

"Gracias" susurré, mirándola a los ojos. Haciendo extensa mi gratitud más allá del hecho de haberme limpiado.

Me besó y mi sabor seguía aún en su lengua. Y, aunque saciada, el calor volvió a renacer con el roce de sus labios y cuando su respiración se volvió irregular, ella se apartó enseguida.

"De nada."

La seguí con mi mirada mientras se dirigía al dormitorio y lanzaba la toalla en un cesto de ropa sucia. Cuando volvió a mirarme, me descubrió con los ojos pegados a ella y me hizo un guiño.

Me ruboricé. La nueva familiaridad que ella mostraba con mi cuerpo me hizo sentirme extraña. Me revolví para recomponerme mientras me abrochaba torpemente los botones del vestido. Después, me bajé del taburete, encontré mi ropa interior en el piso y la lancé en mi bolso.

Ella me miró extrañada mientras buscaba su chaqueta.

"Las bragas están… empapadas." Noté como su boca se frunció ligeramente. Claramente complacida. "No puedo ponérmelas."

El ceño fruncido sustituyó su mueca divertida.

"No vas a trabajar sin ellas, Emma. Tu vestido es demasiado corto."

"No me importa. Tendré cuidado."

"A mi sí me importa." Regina se acercó a mi y colocó las manos sobre la parte superior de mis brazos. "Emma, el hecho de que no lleves bragas es muy caliente. Pero cuando yo esté contigo. Pero definitivamente, no es excitante saber que estás desnuda rodeada de un montón de clientes borrachos que te quieren manosear." Estaba muy seria, como si estuviera reprimiendo a una niña rebelde. "De hecho, no me gusta."

Vaya, Regina tiene una vena celosa. ¿Podía ser más atractiva aún?

Pero yo no podía dejar que se metiera en todos los aspectos de mi vida. Ya había insistido en lo del chófer. Y había intervenido en la elección de mi ropa. Me mantuve firme:

"Se cuidar de mi misma."

Ella se cruzó de brazos. Yo la imité.

"No me voy a poner unas bragas empapadas. Estaré oliendo a sexo toda la noche. Y piensa lo que eso provoca en un montón de clientes borrachos con ganas de meterme mano."

Regina frunció el ceño.

"Entonces déjalas. Las pondré con mi ropa para que así las laven."

Sabiendo que no iba a ganarle, las saqué y se las entregué.

"Si querías un recuerdo, no tenías más que pedirlo."

Las cogió con expresión tensa. "No necesito un recuerdo de lo que acaba de pasar. Ya te lo dije, no será la última vez. Espera a que me prepare para irnos" Desapareció en el baño dejando la puerta abierta.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

No esperaba a que fuese a venir conmigo. Pero no respondió ni oí que dijera nada sobre el sonido del agua.

"¿Has dicho algo?" preguntó al volver, mientras me tendía unas bragas negras de encaje. Fruncí el ceño. "Tomalas. No te preocupes son nuevas."

Hice lo que me dijo y me las puse delante de ella. Bajó su brillante mirada mientras ella se ponía su chaqueta nuevamente. Tomó mi cara entre sus manos y aplastó sus labios con los míos. "Sexy como el infierno que lleves puesto algo mío". Su boca sabía a menta y ella misma olía a manzanas.

Tomó mi mano y salimos por la puerta del piso hacia un pasillo con otro ascensor. "No sabía que ibas al club".

"Si". Entramos en la cabina metálica y presionó un botón. "¿Algún problema con eso?"

_Joder, claro que sí. Me aturdes, me deslumbras y me distraes._ Sin embargo, solo me encogí de hombros. ¿Cómo iba a presentar mis ideas con la intensa mirada de Regina sobre mí, viendo esa boca que hace poco me había devorado tan hábilmente? Sobre todo cuando sus esos mismos ojos marrones y esa misma boca retocada no mostraban indicios de que hubiera ocurrido nada fuera de lo normal.

Sin embargo, pregunté: "¿Por qué me has citado aquí si de todos modos ibas a verme en el club?"

"Intimidad, Emma. Imagino que no querrías que te follara en el club, ¿verdad?" Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y me invitó a entrar. "¿Te arrepientes de haberlo hecho?"

La sonrisa que mordía su voz delataba el doble sentido en sus palabras, mientras viajábamos al vestíbulo.

"No". Me apresuré a responder. "Me arrepiento de que no hayas acabado conmigo". No recuerdo ni una vez que una mujer haya permitido que yo tuviera todo el placer sin recibir a cambio el suyo. Me hizo sentirme aún más vulnerable delante de ella.

Apretó mi mano en la suya. "Tendrás oportunidades para eso. No te preocupes."

Entonces aparecieron en mi mente imágenes en las que tenía todas esas oportunidades. Tocando su cuerpo desnudo, piel caliente y perfecta. Mi mano entre sus suaves piernas…

Mi cuerpo empezó a reaccionar nuevamente. No era lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Debía tener la cabeza despejada. Y eso sería más fácil sin el objeto de mi deseo al lado, con sus dientes rozando el lóbulo de mi oreja, su olor embriagador y su mano enlazada con la mía.

Carraspeé para recobrar la compostura. "Como dijiste que no eras mi jefe y todo, creía que no vendrías."

Ella gimió en mi oído. "Puede que Rubí quiera algún asesoramiento. Debo ir." De repente me miró. "Además, siento curiosidad. ¿Va a suponer algún problema para ti?

"No estaba preparada. Eso es todo."

Sus ojos se iluminaron al darse cuenta.

"Estas nerviosa."

"Si" fue mi respuesta simple.

Ella movió detrás y me envolvió en sus brazos.

"No lo estas. Eres perfecta y lo harás perfectamente."

Me hundí entre sus brazos. Eso era lo que necesitaba. Su caricia después de un acto tan íntimo. Me había sentido desnuda y expuesta. Necesitaba recobrar la confianza, no solo en la presentación del trabajo que estaba a punto de mostrar, sino en lo que ella sentía, o en su atracción, o lo que fuera que tuviera por mí.

Y bajamos. Dirigí mis pensamientos a Rubí y a la presentación que estaba a punto de realizar. _Rubí_ , un nuevo horror me invadió.

"¿Podríamos…?" No sabía como verbalizar la pregunta que estaba a punto de hacer. "¿Tenemos que… hacer lo de la farsa hoy?"

"No quieres que Rubí te haga más caso porque crea que estas saliendo con su jefe".

"Exacto".

Y como aún podría casarme con Rubí algún día, mi teatro con Regina requería actuar con delicadeza. Aunque la idea de casarme con Rubí ahora me parecía menos atractiva que antes.

"Podemos mantenerlo en secreto uno o dos días, si lo prefieres."

"Gracias".

La ansiedad apareció en mi estomago mientras pensaba como equilibrar a las mujeres de mi vida y todos los aspectos de mi relación con ellas: el falso romance con Regina, el deseado futuro con Rubí, la ruptura de la dependencia con Neal, el sexo real con Regina, la posibilidad de ascenso con Rubí… Sentí un escalofrío y apreté más los brazos de la morena sobre mi cuerpo.

Ella malinterpretó mi nerviosismo.

"Ya sabes lo que dicen que hay que hacer con los nervios" me susurró al oído: "imagínate al público desnudo".

La miré sorprendida.

"¿A Rubí y a ti?"

"No, señorita Swan. Solo a mí. Es una orden".

El mordisco que recibí, combinado con el tono dominante de Regina hizo que se me humedeciera todo. En cierto modo, no creía que imaginármela desnuda frente a mi fuera ser de alguna ayuda.

Jefferson nos esperaba en la calle delante del edificio en un Maybach 7 color negro. Yo nunca me había montado en un coche de lujo y mi reacción innata habría sido la de gesticular como una loca y babear todo, pero contuve mi entusiasmo tratando de aparentar la indiferencia que no sentía.

Recliné el asiento para aprovechar el reposapiés mientras que Regina se ocupaba de algunos asuntos de trabajo. Envío mensajes con su iPhone de lujo e hizo varias llamadas.

Yo debería estar enfocándome en mi presentación, pero me fascinaba escuchar cómo dirigía sus negocios. Un tono bajo e imponente le salía con total naturalidad, incluso con las órdenes más simples. Normalmente cuando hablaba conmigo así, yo me sentía alterada y desconcertada. Pero ahora que la veía hablar de ese modo con los demás, o quizá por lo ocurrido entre nosotras, me sentía más fuerte.

Llegamos al club cinco minutos antes de la reunión. Regina se quedó un rato en el coche para dejar que yo entrara sola en lugar de hacerlo juntas. En el despacho me encontré a Rubí enchufando mi ordenador portátil.

"Hola" me saludó. "¿Estás lista para alardear ese cerebro tuyo?"

Me pregunté si Rubí sabría que Regina planeaba estar presente. En cualquier caso, no quería que supiese que yo lo sabía.

"¿Empezamos?"

"No, Regina me dijo que quizá venga. Espera unos minutos."

Regina entró minutos después.

"Rubí" saludó sin mucha ceremonia. "Señorita Swan" me dijo a mi con un movimiento de cabeza. Me pregunté si ese gesto sería por consideración hacía mi, consciente de que una caricia suya sería una fuerte distracción para mí.

Comenzar a presentar mis ideas fue un gran esfuerzo para mí, pero gracias a mis diapositivas de PowerPoint fuí entrando fácilmente en mi papel y me olvidé enseguida del público. Primero, me centré en los aspectos operativos de The Rabbit Hole, las cuestiones que suponían una amenaza para nuestra competitividad con otros establecimientos, y sugerí un aumento de horarios y días de apertura, una nueva formación de personal principal o un modo unitario de funcionamiento entre camareros de la barra y los de la mesas. Después, pasé a las recomendaciones de _marketing_ , haciendo hincapié en un cambio de imagen total en el que se destacaran las salas en forma de burbujas.

Hablé cerca de una hora y media. En algún momento, Rubí hizo preguntas y yo respondí con seguridad y de manera concisa. Conocía The Rabbit Hole. Conocía el negocio. Sabía que era lo que podría hacer para convertir ese club en un sitio alucinante. Me sentí bien por ello.

Salvo unas cuantas preguntas pidiéndome alguna aclaración, Regina permaneció en silencio y atenta. Cuando terminé, la miré, esperando algún comentario, algún elogio o algún tipo de reacción.

Pero en lugar de eso, ella solo miró su reloj.

"Rubí, ahora tengo que irme a otro sitio. Puedes llamarme mañana, si quieres hablar de esto."

Las endorfinas de la presentación no fueron suficientes para protegerme de la frustración que me provocó la falta de reconocimiento por parte de Regina. ¿Me estaba mandando a la mierda? ¿A dónde tenía que ir un jueves a las ocho de la noche?

En fin, si a Regina no le había gustado mi presentación, mala suerte para ella. No era mi jefe, tal y como había puntualizado con tanta vehemencia. No necesitaba de su estúpida aprobación. Yo había sido la mejor de mi clase. Sabía de lo que hablaba.

Cerré el ordenador mientras mi rabia se traducía en movimientos bruscos.

"Gracias" dijo Rubí.

"Perfecto. ¿Emma?"

"¿Qué?" casi, casi espeté.

Regina esperó a que la mirara a los ojos para continuar.

"Acompáñame por favor."

Me mordí el labio mientras la seguía por la puerta de la oficina, consciente de que mi actitud no había sido nada profesional. Al menos, me iba a reprender en privado. Caminamos en silencio por la rampa que conducía a la entrada. El club no abría hasta después de una hora.

Cuando estábamos cerca de la puerta de la calle, Regina tiró de mí hacia el interior del guardarropa. Yo grité de sorpresa.

"Emma… Emma, Emma" gruñó Regina apretándome con fuerza con su cuerpo a la pared y sosteniendo mis manos a ambos lados. Pasó su nariz por el lado de mi mandíbula. "Has estado brillante, ¿sabes?"

"No." Mi voz sonó como un chillido. El cambio en su comportamiento me había pillado desprevenida. "Es decir, sabía que mis ideas eran buenas, pero como después no dijiste nada..." terminé, intentando no sonar con amargura. No importaba, me había vuelto gelatina cuando empezó a mordisquear el lóbulo de mi oreja. "Entonces… ¿He estado bien?"

"Emma, ¿de verdad lo tienes que preguntar?" Se apartó lo suficiente como para mirarme. "Tus ideas me parecieron brillantes, prácticas y originales." Apoyó su frente contra la mía. "Y que seas tan inteligente me calienta tanto."

Me sentí aturdida. Normalmente me enganchaba a mujeres que se sentían atraídas por mi cuerpo, no por mi mente. Eso me animó. Ahora estaba segura de que la atracción de Regina por mi había comenzado en el simposio de Stern.

"Así que a Regina Mills le encantan las cerebritos."

"No. Me gustas tu." Alternó sus palabras con besos ardientes en mi cuello. "Me gustas aún más cuando estás en plan de cerebrito, cuando estás aturdida, cuando vibras bajo mi lengua."

Mierda, Regina sabía que botones apretar, botones que yo ni sabía que tenía. Me estremecí bajo sus besos. Quería tocarla, pasar mis dedos por su sedoso cabello y apretar aún más su cuerpo con el mío. Pero ella aún tenía mis manos sujetas, así que tuve que conformarme con hacérselo saber con palabras. "A mi también me gustas, Regina."

Aplastó su boca contra la mía y por fin soltó mis manos, para meter las suyas debajo de mi vestido y agarrar mi culo casi desnudo fuertemente y rasguñando mi piel mientras su boca me consumía de forma agresiva. Mis dedos volaron hasta su cara y coloqué mis manos sobre sus mejillas suaves, a la vez que mí lengua se movía en su boca. Cuando nos apartamos en busca de aire, las dos estábamos jadeando. Sus ojos se volvieron negros, y relucían con malicia. "Querida Emma… Durante la presentación, ¿me has imaginado desnuda?"

Sonreí. "No tenía datos suficientes, nunca te he visto desnuda."

"Yo tampoco te he visto desnuda, pero eso no me impide imaginarte." Recorrió mi cuerpo con una mirada sucia y lanzó un gruñido. Como si me estuviera imaginando desnuda en ese mismo instante. Su conducta juguetona hizo que me sintiera más valiente que nunca con ella.

"Entonces, ¿cuándo vamos a resolver el hecho de que nos hemos visto desnudas?"

Regina sonrió y pasó un dedo por mi mejilla. "Ah, ahora es la señorita Swan quien tiene ganas."

"Siempre he tenido ganas, pero ahora estoy completamente segura." Giré la boca para morderle el dedo y ella me miró levantando una ceja oscura.

"¿A qué hora trabajas mañana?" me preguntó.

"A las nueve." Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando pasé de morderle el dedo a chuparlo.

"Oh, Emma. Me aseguraré de terminar mi trabajo como sea antes de las cinco" dijo con voz ronca. "Ve a esa hora a mi loft. Sube hasta arriba en el ascensor principal y marcas el código siete, tres, dos, tres. Repítelo para mi."

"Siete, tres, dos, tres."

"Buena chica" gruñó y que me llamara así me calentó aún más. "Te lo enviaré por mensaje para que no lo olvides. A las cinco, Emma. No comas, yo te daré de comer." Sacó el dedo mi boca y lo chupó sin dejar mi mirada ni un momento. "Y me darás de comer a mi." Se acercó y me dio un beso profundo.. Suspiró al apartarse de mi. "Hasta mañana, señorita Swan." Murmuró contra mis labios antes de desaparecer por la puerta del guardarropas.

Menos de una hora de que Regina se fuera, Belle me detuvo cuando pasé por la barra de abajo.

"Emma" dijo haciendo un gesto hacia la pequeña bolsa que había sobre la barra. "La _Reina Malvada_ ha dejado eso para ti mientras sacabas las cajas registradoras del despacho."

Me reí entre dientes. No tenía ni idea de lo que Regina podría haberme dejado. Aún me estaba dirigiendo a la puerta principal para abrir el local, cambié de dirección y me acerqué al paquete.

Había un papel doblado por fuera. Con letra clara había escrito: _Como lo prometí._

Me ruboricé tontamente, ya sabía lo que había en el interior. Y como suponía, mis bragas estaban lavadas y dobladas. No quise pensar que empleado suyo se encargaba de lavar la ropa intima de los ligues de Regina. Pero el hecho de que se hubiera preocupado me pareció lindo.

"¿Qué es, Em?" preguntó Belle y yo cerré rápidamente la bolsa.

"No es nada. Me había dejado una cosa antes cuando estuve en su despacho." Me recriminé en silencio. Su siguiente pregunta sería por qué había ido al despacho de Regina. Pero no fue eso lo que preguntó.

"¿Te has dejado tus bragas en el despacho de Regina? Sí, he mirado. ¿Qué esperabas de mí?"

Me froté la cara con una mano. Belle lo iba a descubrir muy pronto de todos modos. Era la oportunidad perfecta para contarle que estaba saliendo con aquella mujer.

Pero no lo hice. No estaba preparada todavía para compartirlo. Quería vivir la realidad un poco más antes de empezar a interpretar aquella farsa.

"Belle, prometo contártelo. Pero no esta noche."

Dejó escapar un suspiro exagerado. "Vale, da igual. Pero más vale que me des detalles jugosos cuando estés lista para contarlo."

"Trato hecho" contesté. Llevé la bolsa a la sala de descanso y las guardé en mi bolso. Me descubrí sonriendo al espejo. Puede que me hubiera equivocado con Regina. Estaba claro que no era la gilipollas presuntuosa que había creído. De hecho, estaba resultando ser bastante decente.

_Maldita sea._


	9. Capítulo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para empezar, estoy sumamente avergonzada por el tiempo que ha pasado. Se supone que sabrían que abandoné la historia por culpa del técnico a quien le encomendé la tarea (muy dificil para él, al parecer) de formatear mi pc. Aunque, si lo ponemos desde su punto de vista parece que tenía que haberle especificado que hiciera un respaldo de lo que habia en mi disco duro. Incluyedo por supuesto los capítulos que tenía de esta historia. Y, había decidido abandonarla. 
> 
> Aparentemente por mi poca experiencia acá no publiqué la nota en la que disculpaba y explicaba mis motivos. Mala mía (como decimos aquí)
> 
> Como sea, ayer decidí retomarla y tengo dos caps a parte de el de hoy. Iré traduciendo a medida que vaya leyendo.  
> Como siempre, todos los errores son mios, no soy dueña de nada de esto, blablabla yakity yakity.
> 
> Espero hayan tenido una muy feliz navidad.

Capítulo 8

Al día siguiente me desperté pensando en Regina. Otra vez. Yo nunca había programado el sexo y saber que formaba parte de la agenda del día me hizo sentir un nudo en el estómago y que el coño me palpitara. Pero con el recuerdo constante en mi cabeza de lo que había dicho, los movimientos que había hecho…

Me pregunté, como había hecho muchas otras veces en mi vida a vivir o bien obsesionada con mis relaciones o bien obsesionada con saber si estaba obsesionada con ellas.

Con tres horas aún hasta el momento en que había quedado con Regina en su loft, tenía que ocuparme de mi ansiedad. De lo contrario estaría demasiado tensa cuando la viera y dudaba incluso que su mágico encantamiento pudiera relajarme.

Decidí salir a correr y enseguida me arrepentí. Salir a correr al mediodía era un sufrimiento en verano, sobre todo cuando me había acostumbrado a hacerlo con el fresco de la mañana. A mitad del recorrido que tenía pensado, bajé el ritmo y empecé a pasear. 

Nada de eso sirvió para tranquilizar mi mente. El calor, el ejercicio… Aún no podía dejar de hacerme preguntas sobre Regina, qué estaba haciendo y qué iba a hacerme cuando le viera. 

Por casualidad o por obra el inconsciente, me vi caminando cerca de la iglesia de Unity, donde se reunía mi antiguo grupo de Adictos Anónimos. Lo había descubierto en el punto de máximo apogeo de mi trastorno obsesivo, un lugar donde adictos nada típicos nos juntábamos para hablar de todo, desde adicción a los videojuegos hasta las compras compulsivas. Había dejado de asistir con regularidad, pues llevaba varios años sin sufrir ninguna crisis, pero quizá pasarme ahora no fue una mala idea.

Entré, bajé a las salas de reuniones del sótano y vi que estaba terminando una sesión dirigida por mi dinamizadora preferida. Esperé en la parte de atrás hasta que acabaron, y a continuación me acerqué a Lauren. 

“Vaya, aquí viene alguien que no veía desde hacía mucho tiempo” dijo Lauren lanzando los brazos hacía mi con un abrazo amistoso. Su pelo me golpeó con docenas de largos mechones. “¿Debo preocuparme por verte?”

“Aún no lo sé. ¿Tienes tiempo para hablar?”

“Claro. Vayamos por un café al bar de la esquina.”

Mientras caminábamos, puse a Lauren al corriente sobre mi graduación y las perspectivas de ascenso en el club, así como el golpe que Neal me había asestado al retirarme su ayuda económica. Lauren me había estado asesorando en muchos de mis problemas familiares y probablemente conocía mejor nadie la complejidad de mi relación con mi hermano.

“¿Te irá bien sin la ayuda de Neal?” preguntó en cuanto nos sentamos cerca de la puerta, cada una con un café helado.

De forma implícita, me estaba diciendo que se refería a algo más que al dinero. Las situaciones estresantes conducían a recaídas de trastornos mentales y quería saber si y estaba lo suficientemente estable como para resistir.

“Puede ser” respondí con un suspiro. “Creo que sí. Neal no ha sido de mucha ayuda con ninguno de mis problemas, excepto el económico. Y ya he solucionado lo del dinero.

“¿Sí? Eso es estupendo. Aunque intuyo de antemano que hay un pero.”

“Hay una mujer.”

“Aja.” Apoyó la espalda en el asiento y se cruzó de brazos. “Continua.”

Hice una pausa, sin estar del todo segura de cómo explicarle mi relación con Regina: quería dar datos, pero sabía que no podía. Intenté precisar exactamente lo que me preocupaba y expresarlo de la forma más sencilla posible.

“Trabajamos juntas. Y no puedo dejar de pensar en ella.”

“¿Se trata de Rubí?”

Pensar ahora en Rubí se me hacía raro. Ya había mencionado antes a Rubí en el grupo, cuando comenzamos nuestras ocasionales sesiones de apoyo. Ahora me parecía algo lejano que formaba parte del pasado, aunque solamente habían transcurrido dos días desde que me había dicho que interrumpiéramos lo nuestro.

“Es otra persona.”

Lauren ladeó la cabeza.

“¿Qué tipo de pensamientos estas teniendo sobre ella?”

“Fantasías.” Bajé mi cabeza para ocultar el rubor que se deslizó por mis pálidas mejillas. “Fantasías sexuales.”

“¿Qué más?”

“Eso es todo.”

Lauren negó con la cabeza.

“No voy a decir que tienes problemas solo porque estés pensando guarrerías con una mujer.”

“Pero es a todas horas. Es decir, me despierto, me acuesto y trabajo pensando en ella.”

“Pero no la acosas ni la llamas al trabajo, ni le envías correos electrónicos de forma incesante.”

“No. Pero también repito en mi cabeza palabras que ella me ha dicho. Me pregunto que estará haciendo o pensando.”

“¿Has considerado la posibilidad de que te guste?”

Di un sorbo a mi café. Hasta la noche anterior, había pasado mucho tiempo pensando que Regina no me gustaba. Solo en lo sexual. Desde el primer momento sabía que las partes más privadas de mí se sentían irremediablemente atraídas por ella. Pero, aparte de eso, no, no lo había pensado. No podía.

“Lauren, no puede gustarme” dije con un gemido. “Nosotras… Yo no tengo ninguna oportunidad con ella”

“¿Estas segura?”

“Si. Lo hemos hablado.”

Me miró con curiosidad. Busqué algo más que pudiera decirle.

“No le va el romanticismo.” Expliqué.

“Muchas personas se sienten atraídas por otras personas inalcanzables. Es natural. Pero eso no significa que estés dando pasos para atrás. Sigue siendo realista en cuanto a la situación. Pero, si crees que está corroyendo tus pensamientos hasta el punto de que te afecta tu rutina diaria, entonces sí tendrás que buscar ayuda.”

“Entonces, ¿acostarme con ella podría ser una mala idea?”

Si respondía que sí, no sabía qué demonios iba a hacer. No creía que pudiera anular mi cita con Regina. La deseaba tanto.

“¿Lo has hecho?”

“Aún no.”

Lauren me miró seriamente.

“Pero tienes pensado hacerlo, ¿verdad? Bueno, Emma, el sexo sin pretensiones de ser pareja abre todo un nuevo mundo de problemas que no tienen nada que ver con la adicción, pero que sí pueden provocar otros males.”

“¿Es imposible tener sexo sin más?”

“Emma, de que es posible, lo es. Pero no conozco a mucha gente que termine yéndose de buena manera. Y no es que este diciendo que tú no seas lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarte a ello, pero… ¿lo eres?”

Mordí mi labio nerviosamente. “Puede que así termine con las fantasías.”

“Puede.” Lauren concedió. “Como también puede que te quedes colgada con ella.”

“No quiero parecer una zorra, Lauren, pero he tenido unos ligues de una noche en los últimos años sin problemas de apego.”

“Entonces, puede que no tengas problema alguno. Pero tus ligues de una noche funcionan porque no las ves de nuevo todos los días. A esta si tendrás que seguir viéndola, ¿no?”

Mis ligues de una noche funcionaban porque eran mujeres de un polvo y a otra cosa. Regina no lo era. Y la iba a seguir viendo después. Lo cierto es que no tenía ni idea de cuánto era necesario ver a Regina durante nuestro pequeño engaño. Pero la farsa iba a empezar el domingo y ella tenía la intención de mantener el sexo aparte, así que imaginé que tendríamos una aventura de un día y lo dejaríamos. 

Lauren me miraba con atención. Unos momentos después, se encogió de hombros.

“No puedo decirte que tienes que hacer, Emma. Y no puedo decirte que acostarte o no con ella vaya a suponer una diferencia en el hecho de que caigas o no en una conducta obsesiva. Lo que sí puedo hacer es estar a tu lado y sugerirte que vuelvas al grupo durante un tiempo en busca de apoyo adicional.”

Lo del apoyo adicional era una buena idea. Antes de separarnos, acepté asistir a una reunión semanal. Después, fui corriendo a casa para prepararme para mi velada, pues no había decidido anular mi cita con Regina.

Una vez más, dudé acerca de que ropa debía elegir, hasta que finalmente me decidí por una camiseta de cuello alto holgado y lentejuelas y unos pantalones cortos de rayas. Jefferson me dejó delante del edificio de Industrias Mills unos minutos antes de las cinco. Cuando introduje el código del ascensor y subí al ático, estaba temblando sobre mis tacones de siete centímetros.

Tardé al menos un minuto entero para reunir la fuerza y tocar la puerta. Regina abrió de inmediato, como si hubiera estado justo al otro lado, pero tenía el celular pegado en la oreja.

“Sídney, no me digas que perdemos esta empresa porque mis empleados no han sido capaces de prever la posibilidad de la separación.” Se apartó el teléfono de la oreja. “Pasa” me susurró. Luego, volvió a su llamada mientras cerraba la puerta a mis espaldas.

No sabría decir si su preocupación por el trabajo me puso más o menos nerviosa, pero aproveché la oportunidad para observarla. Llevaba unos pantalones negros hechos a la medida y la blusa bourbon estaba con dos botones abiertos, dejándome ver una rica extensión de piel. Miré su escote y me imaginé lamiendo cada centímetro de la piel desnuda que veía por primera vez. Dios, si estaba tan fascinada por esa muestra, ¿qué me pasaría cuando estuviera completamente desnuda ante mí?

Ella me devolvió la mirada, con sus ojos marrones intensos que parecían saber lo que estaba corriendo por mi mente en ese instante. 

“Ocúpate de eso ahora mismo, Sídney. Y espero que este resuelto antes de mi próxima llamada.” Puso fin a la misma sin despedirse y lanzó su iPhone sobre la mesa que estaba junto a la puerta sin dejar de mirarme en ningún momento.

“Hola” susurré, incapaz de soportar aquel agudo silencio, y sus labios pintados siempre de rojo se curvaron en una sonrisa sensual. Ya está, eso es lo que hacía falta. Una sonrisa y ya no podía seguir controlándome más. Me había imaginado que el primer movimiento sería suyo, pero fui yo quien se acercó a ella para colocar mi boca con la suya.

Su sorpresa solo duró una milésima de segundo antes de reaccionar. Sus otros besos habían sido profundos y apasionados, pero este no estaba bajo ningún control y zambulló la lengua en la calidez de mi boca con una ansía desesperada. Yo no pude hacer más que responder a su impaciencia con el mismo fervor, lamiendo el interior y precipitando mi lengua entre sus dientes.

Sin interrumpir nuestro asalto, las manos de Regina subieron desde mi culo hasta debajo de mi camiseta para llegar a mis pechos a través del sujetador. Jadeé al sentir el maravilloso hormigueo que recorrió mi cuerpo mientras me exprimía con suavidad. Mis manos se movían torpemente entre los botones de su blusa, con ganas de arrancarla y mi mente se llenó de imágenes en las que me veía rasgándola de su cuerpo.

Justo cuando le abrí toda la blusa, se apartó jadeando.

“Emma, Emma. Te deseo tanto que estoy comportándome tan mal.” Su voz salía sin respiración.

“Regina, si esto es comportarse mal, entonces por favor, no te detengas” dije acortando la distancia que ella había provocado.

Le bajé la molesta prenda por los hombros y dejé que cayera al suelo a sus pies. Lamí la piel sobre el borde de su sujetador de encaje rojo. Gimió ruidosamente.

“Bien, pero al menos deja que te lleve a la cama. Si sigues así, voy a follarte contra la puerta.”

“No me importaría eso de todos modos” murmuré, pero aún así deje que me llevara al dormitorio.

“A mi tampoco me importaría, no.” Se detuvo a unos centímetros de la cama y me estrechó entre sus brazos. Me acarició el cuello con la punta de su nariz mientras hablaba. “Pero no podría reverenciarte como quisiera.”

Tiró de mi camisa sobre mi cabeza, desabrochó rápidamente mi sujetador negro, y, cuando cayó al suelo, mis pechos se liberaron de su prisión de media copa y no deseé otra cosa que juntar mi piel con la suya.

Pero Regina quería mirar. 

“Desde que te conocí, imaginé que tendrías unos pechos preciosos, señorita Swan. Pero no imaginé que tanto” gruño. Me empujó con una sonrisa perversa hacia atrás, hasta que mis piernas chocaron con el borde de la cama y tuve que sentarme. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí y puedo jurar que es la cosa más sexy que he visto. Regina dio un latigazo con su lengua a mi cuello, mientras que yo me incliné hacía atrás, sosteniendo mi espalda con mis brazos extendidos debajo de ella. Una lengua muy húmeda y caliente viajó hacía mi pecho, lo rodeo con la mano para llevárselo a la boca, chupó y tiró de mi pezón placenteramente. Gruñí ante el impacto que acompañaba a su pasión y el coño se me puso tenso. Le agarré el cabello mientras ella se daba un banquete y jadeé al punto del orgasmo antes de que le dedicara la misma atención a mi otro pecho.

Regina no se detuvo, y mi cabeza dio vueltas cuando ella empezó a viajar hasta el sur.

“Tan sensible…” parecía hablar para ella misma. Me empujó para tumbarme completamente en la cama. “Hay en ti muchas cosas que adoro, señorita Swan.”

Desabrochó mis pantalones cortos y tomó el borde junto al elástico de mis bragas y los bajó todo junto. Yo levanté la cadera para darle más facilidad. 

“Los zapatos” dije cuando llegó hasta los tobillos.

“Me encantan.” Lanzó la ropa al piso sin importarle. “Y quiero que los claves en mi espalda cuando yo esté enterrada tan profundamente dentro de ti que no te quede de otra que rodearme con tus piernas.”

Me estremecí visiblemente ante aquella orden tan sensual. Me gustaba su manera sucia de decirme como serían las cosas; confiaba en que haciéndolo a su modo las dos disfrutaríamos.

“Apóyate en tus codos.”

Lo hice y ella me dobló ambas piernas hacia arriba, anclando mis tacones en el borde de la cama con los muslos abiertos.

Ambas suspiramos mientras ella pasaba con un toque fantasmas sus manos por el interior de mis muslos. 

“Si pudieras ver lo increíblemente sensual que estas ahora, Emma. Abierta, solo para mí.” Mi sexo se contrajo y ella sonrió recorriendo un dedo entre mis labios hinchados.

Era tremendamente erótico y, con la repetida provocación de sus dedos rozando mis labios, no haría falta mucho más para conseguir que me convulsionara. En cuanto su lengua sustituyó el juego de sus dedos, con suaves y largos lametones, me revolví y eché la cabeza hacía atrás, soltando un grito ahogado.

“Hazlo otra vez” me ordenó con brusquedad, su aliento caliente golpeando mi coño mientras me volvía a lamer y enterraba tres dedos bien dentro de mí.

Enrosqué las manos en las sábanas, sin estar segura de poder soportar otro y deseando tener algo más que sus dedos. Me frotaba el interior de mis paredes mientras su boca chupaba mi clítoris. Cuando estaba al punto del orgasmo, estremeciéndome bajo la creciente tensión, ella extendió otra mano y tiró de mi pezón son sus dedos. Me corrí de una forma agresiva, revolviéndome sobre la cama y con mi sexo vibrando contra sus dedos.

Mientras me agitaba en la cama, apenas fui consciente de como Regina se quitaba el resto de la ropa. Me echó atrás en la cama para dejar espacio y tumbarse sobre mí. Después se colocó entre mis piernas y posicionó sus dedos contra mi palpitante entrada. 

“Ya estas tan lista para mí” dijo, colocando su rostro sobre el mío, presionó sus dedos en mi abertura y se metió dentro de mí. “Emma” siseó. 

Ahogué un grito mientras sus dedos me invadían. Me puse en tensión cuando Regina mordió mi cuello y enterró otro dedo en mí, sabía que tenía que relajarme para poder albergar a toda ella. Movió mi pierna y fue todo lo que necesité. Me abrí aún más para ella y se hundió mas adentro, mientras que con su lengua calmaba el picor de mi cuello.

Muy pocas veces había estado tan completamente llena, no solo por la cantidad de dedos maravillosos dentro de mí, sino por el modo en que sus ojos se clavaban en los míos mientras se estiraba y retorcía en mi interior. Ojos seductores, calientes y cautivadores.

Se salió despacio y yo ya estaba lamentando el vacío que dejaba detrás. Pero Regina solo sonrió de manera maliciosa y se metió dentro de mí con una brutal embestida.

Grité y ella me respondió con un grave gruñido de deseo. Apretó su pecho contra el mío y metió su lengua en mi boca con intensidad mientras me cogía con fuerza con sus dedos.

Aunque Regina ya había cuidado de mi —dos veces—, yo estaba desesperada porque me llevara a otro orgasmo. Me sacudí contra ella, y su palma chocó con mí clítoris hinchado, mis gemidos y jadeos fueron en crescendo con sus embestidas.

“Rodéame con las piernas” gruño en mi oreja para luego meter su lengua diabólica en ella.

Obedecí inmediatamente, olvidando que anteriormente ella había expresado ese deseo. Mis tacones golpeaban la parte posterior de sus muslos y se clavaban en ella mientras entraba y salía de mí, añadiéndole más erotismo. Al levantar las piernas, me abrí más y sus dedos se introdujeron aún mas profundo, tocándome un punto interno que se encendía con cada golpe. 

“Me voy a correr” gemí ya temblorosa.

“Si” jadeó contra mi boca mientras se sentaba sobre mi vientre y se frotaba contra el sin dejar de trabajar en mí. Y dios, estaba tan caliente y mojada y era tan malditamente sensual que yo podía llorar de la felicidad.

El orgasmo me recorrió el cuerpo y unos segundos después su propio cuerpo se tensó y se corrió, descargándose sobre mi durante un buen rato, sin dejar de moverse y cabalgando su orgasmo. “Emmaemmaemma”. 

Cayó sobre mi cuerpo tembloroso, con su pecho moviéndose rápidamente a la altura de mi rostro. Regina vio sus dedos empapados con mis jugos y sin perder el ritmo los metió en su boca mientras gemía complacida. “Sabía que el sexo contigo sería así, potente y jodidamente increíble”. 

Sonreí perezosamente mientras daba un beso a uno de sus pechos. “Yo también”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero hayan disfrutado.   
> Pueden dejar cualquier sugerencia, aprecio mucho los comentarios.  
> Hasta el próximo domingo.


End file.
